Sólo se Vive una Vez
by Himelicius
Summary: Antonio se va a casar con la mujer de su vida y decide organizar una despedida de soltero con sus dos mejores amigos. La despedida será un viaje de tres semanas por España en donde vivirán grandes aventuras. Un viaje lleno de bromas, líos amorosos, celos y muchas cosas más. Un viaje que les cambiará la vida. Basado en la película india "Zindagi na Milegi Dobara".
1. Capítulo 1 - El Bad Touch Trio

_Comienza una nueva aventura. Este fic está basado en la película india "Zindagi na milegi Dobara". Desde que la vi se ha vuelto una de mis películas favoritas y los protagonistas me recuerdan demasiado al BTT. Por eso decidí escribir la historia. He intentado respetar la trama y los diálogos lo máximo posible porque son una verdadera maravilla pero obviamente he tenido que cambiar ciertas cosas y eliminar otras. Os recomiendo que la veáis pero después de leer el fic porque si no, sabréis como acaba la historia xD._

_Espero que os guste tanto como a mí._

_Dudas de nombres de personajes: Antonio (España), Francis (Francia), Gilbert (Prusia), Emma (Bélgica), Vincent (Holanda), Lily (Liechtenstein), Germaine (Mónaco), Heracles (Grecia), Sadiq (Turquía), Elizabeta (Hungría), Roderich (Austria)._

_Hetalia no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Himaruya._

* * *

- ¿Te casarías conmigo?

- Antonio, por favor.

-Está bien, ¿te casarías conmigo, por favor?

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque tarde o temprano lo haremos. Nos amamos. Tu hermano parece tolerarme. Yo hago churros y tú chocolate. Somos perfectos el uno para el otro. Venga, ¿qué dices?

-¿Estás seguro?

-Emma, por favor dilo ya. Me empieza a doler la rodilla.

-¡Sí!

Tras ese monosílabo aparecieron dos sonrisas de eterna felicidad y un apasionado beso. Antonio Fernández Carriedo le había pedido matrimonio a la mujer de su vida, Emma Vanderhoeven, y ella había aceptado, convirtiéndolo en el hombre más feliz del mundo.

La fiesta de compromiso se realizó en Bruselas, ciudad en donde ambos residían. Emma había nacido allí pero Antonio se había mudado cuando apenas era un niño. Se conocieron al empezar a trabajar y la chispa del amor había surgido entre ellos.

Entre el ruido de los aplausos tras el corto discurso de Vincent, el hermano de Emma, una voz se hizo notar.

- Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Francis. Antonio y yo fuimos juntos a la escuela…

-¡El Bad Touch Trio! – gritó alguien desde algún lugar de la mesa.

-Exacto, ese es el nombre que nos pusieron a los tres en aquella época. Por desgracia el tercero no está con nosotros – la sala enmudeció – No, no se preocupen, Gilbert está vivo. Solo que no está aquí esta noche – las risas volvieron a sonar y el ambiente se relajó – En fin Emma, Antonio es uno de los hombres más buenos del mundo, así que si estrellas su coche, no te preocupes. También es muy inteligente, aunque no lo parezca, así que, deja los deberes de los niños para él.

-Eres un verdadero amigo Francis – dijo Antonio levantando una copa de vino.

-De nada hermano. Básicamente Emma, lo que quiero decir es que Antonio es un hombre fuerte. Pon tu mano en su mano, y camina a su lado porque, no importa lo que pase, él jamás romperá tu corazón.

La sala estalló en aplausos mientras que los dos amigos se abrazaron.

-Gracias hermano.

-Ya me mandarás el cheque. Aunque sabes que siempre puedes recompensarme de otras formas - Antonio le miró divertido y ambos volvieron a sentarse en la mesa.

*_En el baño de chicas, durante la fiesta_*

-Tengo que contarte una cosa – dijo Lily, la que había sido su compañera de habitación en el instituto – los chicos piensan hacerle una despedida de soltero a Antonio.

-Demasiado tarde – interrumpió Germaine - Francis y Gilbert ya le planearon unas vacaciones de soltero. Un viaje por la ruta. A través de España.

-¿La ruta?

-No preguntes Lily – dijo Emma mirándose en el espejo para colocarse la diadema – Hicieron un pacto en la universidad. Cada uno elige una prueba deportiva, y los otros dos tienen que realizarla sin saber cuál es hasta el final. Eso es la ruta.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿No es peligroso?

-Son ellos los que quieren hacerlo – siguió colocándose el pelo si darle mayor importancia al asunto.

-Emma, son tres semanas. Y ya sabes cómo son – Germaine atacó donde más dolía.

-No Antonio – contestó molesta.

-Oh! Por favor. Todos los hombres se enloquecen en sus despedidas de soltero. Y lo sabes.

Esas palabras que tanto intentó que no hicieran mella en ella, acabaron hundiéndose en su mente y reflejando la preocupación en su rostro. ¿Y si Antonio...? No, su prometido, el hombre al que amaba, jamás le haría eso.

_*Fuera en la fiesta*_

-Entonces ¿qué deporte elegiste? – preguntaba curioso Heracles.

-Eso no te lo puedo decir.

-Al menos no delante mío - dijo Francis dándose la vuelta con una copa de vino - El deporte que elijamos tiene que ser una sorpresa total para los otros dos.

-¿De verdad? Me estás vacilando – Sadiq no creía ni una palabra.

-Es en serio. Lo hacemos para asegurarnos de que ninguno de nosotros se retire. ¿A quién de los tres se le ocurrió eso?

-A mí – dijo Francis terminándose la copa de un trago.

-Oye Sadiq, escuché algo sobre tu despedida de soltero.

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho? – Sadiq miró a Heracles que negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces es cierto – Antonio miró a Francis y este se unió a la conversación.

-Era ucraniana tío. Tremendamente ardiente, ya sabes. Estaba borracho. Si no hubiera sido mi despedida no lo hubiera hecho.

-Te entiendo y tranquilo, no se lo diremos a nadie. Ahora tenemos que irnos. Cuidaros – Antonio le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo y agarró a Francis por los hombros – Ese truco nunca falla.

-¿Qué dices?

-Mira, le dices a las personas que sabes algo sobre ellas y antes de que te des cuenta, te están diciendo sus secretos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no sabías nada de la ucraniana? – Francis estaba alucinando.

-Qué va, recién me lo contó.

-¡Alucinante! Eres un maldito genio – Y ambos echaron a reír.

*_Días después, en Berlín_*

Un chico joven, guapo y albino caminaba nervioso de un lado para otro. Trabajaba en una importante empresa y tenía que conseguir esa venta costara lo que costara. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Se trataba de Antonio, uno de sus mejores amigos. Se había comprometido hace un par de semanas y por temas de trabajo no había podido ir a su fiesta. La reunión iba a empezar, colgó el teléfono y lo puso en silencio. Ya le llamaría más tarde.

-Sí dígame.

-¡Toño! Perdona tío. No tienes ni idea de lo que está pasando aquí.

-Y tú no tienes ni idea de la increíble fiesta que te perdiste – Antonio se levantó del sofá para hablar con su amigo en privado, dejando a Emma sentada eligiendo la decoración de la ceremonia.

-Ya supongo. El caso es que tengo un problema. No voy a poder ir a España.

-¡¿Qué?! Gilbert lo prometiste – dijo Antonio decepcionado.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero pensé que el trato en el que estoy trabajando saldría a la primera, pero estoy estancado.

-No me puedo creer que me estés abandonando en mi viaje de soltero.

-No es así.

-¿Entonces cómo es? Decidimos hacer esto juntos. Si no vienes lo cancelo.

-Toño no te pongas sentimental. Es mi trabajo lo que está en juego.

-No soy sentimental. Ya se canceló una vez, así que hagámoslo de nuevo. ¿De acuerdo? O vamos los tres o no va ninguno, ¿vale?

Gilbert se quedó mudo y oyó un resoplido al otro lado de la línea. Después, el sonido de que la llamada había acabado.

Al salir del trabajo, Gilbert siempre se iba al gimnasio a descargar la tensión acumulada. Tras unas horas de ejercicio se sentía como nuevo. Salía del centro cuando se paró en seco mirando un coche que venía. De él, bajó una mujer muy guapa y bien vestida.

-Hey – dijo Prusia mirándola embobado.

-Hola – contestó la mujer sonriendo.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien – tras la contestación hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-Sí, te ves muy bien, ¿has estado haciendo ejercicio?

-Sí, aunque normalmente vengo por la mañana – otro momento de silencio – Gil, iba a llamarte…

-¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

-Voy a casarme. Con Roderich – el corazón de Gil se rompió en pedazos.

-Wow, eso ha sido rápido.

-Gilbert por favor.

-Te deseo lo mejor Elizabeta.

Sin mirar atrás Gilbert echó a andar. Quería olvidarla y dejar todo eso en el olvido. Pero era muy difícil. Más de lo que se había imaginado. Llegó a casa y comprobó el contestador. La voz de Antonio invadió el salón.

-Gilbert soy yo otra vez. No me abandones amigo. Yo sé por qué das excusas y no quieres venir. Pero ya han pasado cuatro años desde ese incidente y… me voy a casar. Solo tengo dos mejores amigos. Somos como los tres mosqueteros, "Uno para todos, y todos para uno". No me falles.

Las palabras de su amigo dejaron de sonar y Gilbert se hundió en sus pensamientos. Necesitaba un cambio de aires.

*_Esa noche en Bruselas*_

-Hola cielo – dijo una coqueta Emma.

-Te extraño mucho – Antonio puso voz de niño pequeño.

-¿Por qué? Ahora podemos vernos todos los días sin problema.

-Bueno, me iré tres semanas – Emma comenzó a caminar hacia su prometido con cara traviesa.

-¿Y qué voy a hacer yo solita aquí?

-Irás de compras. Y en tres semanas yo vendré a cargar tus bolsas.

-Muy gracioso – Emma se tumbó con él en la cama y le acarició el pelo.

-Lo sé, siempre lo soy – Antonio la besó con dulzura dando comienzo a su última noche juntos antes del viaje.

* * *

_Bueno y aquí acaba el prólogo/primer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Muchos personajes salen en este cap pero tranquilos que en los siguientes saldrán menos y la historia se centrará completamente en el BTT. Este era más lioso porque cada cosa ocurre en un lugar y tiempo diferente pero una vez que comience el viaje todo será más divertido y sencillo._

_PD: siento las posibles faltas de ortografía._

_PD2: los reviews y los favs me gustan mucho ;)_


	2. Capítulo 2 - Comienza el Viaje

_Hola de nuevo a todos. Sin mucha demora aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo._

_Espero que os guste._

_Nombres nuevos usados en el capítulo: Natasha (Bielorusia), Ludwig (Alemania), Feliciano (Italia), Iván (Rusia), Kiku (Japón), Isabel (NyoEspaña)._

_Hetalia no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Himaruya._

* * *

La maleta encima de la cama y miles de camisas arrugadas desperdigadas por el suelo. Francis iba metiendo sin ningún orden todo lo que cogía. Iba con retraso y no se podía permitir perder el vuelo. A muchos kilómetros de allí, Gilbert introducía cuidadosamente su ropa en la maleta, aún tenía tiempo hasta que saliera su vuelo. Cogió todo lo que pensaba que sería necesario: corbatas, el portátil, informes de trabajo… lo lógico para una despedida de soltero. Mientras sus dos mejores amigos preparaban su equipaje, Antonio ya había cogido un vuelo para su preciosa España, su tierra natal. Llevaba muchos años sin ir y estaba un poco nervioso. Le gustaba Bruselas pero no podía competir con el sol, las playas y las gentes de su hermoso país. Llegó al aeropuerto de Barcelona a las diez y miró el cartel de llegadas. El avión de procedencia Berlín llegaba en dos horas así que decidió hacer tiempo en una cafetería y darle una sorpresa a su amigo.

Gilbert caminaba por la pasarela en dirección a la terminal cuando vislumbró a lo lejos a un chico de unos veinticinco años, alto, moreno, de piel bronceada, con grandes ojos verdes y una sonrisa de eterna felicidad en la cara. Corrió hacia su amigo y le dio un cálido abrazo. Llevaban dos años sin verse y tenían mucho de lo que hablar.

Francis llegaba tarde, habían quedado a las dos en el hotel y ya eran más de las tres y media. Si no se hubiera quedado un rato ligando con la azafata seguro que hubiera llegado a tiempo, pero son las cosas que tiene el amor, uno nunca sabe dónde le va a aparecer. Entró por la puerta del lujoso hotel y vio a sus dos amigos sentados en uno de los salones del hall.

-¿Cuántos kilómetros conduciremos?

-Estaremos tres semanas.

-No veo Madrid en el plan.

-Es que no está en el plan.

-¿Venimos a España y no vamos a ver la capital?

-Yo ya la conozco y es mi viaje de soltero. Además no tenemos tiempo y no podemos cambiarlo ahora.

-Pues yo creo que debemos…

-Mira quién ha llegado – Antonio se levantó para recibir a su amigo y Gilbert permaneció inmóvil - ¿Cómo fue tu vuelo?

-Voló – Francis abrazó a su amigo y miró al que seguía sentado. Gilbert se levantó y le extendió la mano. Tras un corto e incómodo apretón, se dieron un rápido abrazo – Es bueno verte de vez en cuando.

-A ti también.

-Y… ¿cómo has estado? – Francis no tenía ni idea de qué decirle. La situación era incómoda.

-Estoy bien. Muy bien en realidad. Tengo un piso nuevo, tres habitaciones… un sitio grande.

-Genial.

-No me puedo creer que estemos los tres juntos de nuevo – Antonio rompió el hielo – Por fin, ¿no?

-Sí, sí, al fin – Gilbert se sentó y los otros dos le imitaron.

-Bien, este es el plan –Antonio desplegó un mapa – Primero iremos a la Costa Brava, destino que Francis cogió, después, iremos a Sevilla que es la elección de Gilbert, y por último, a Pamplona, que es la mía.

-Mañana temprano cogeremos el coche para la Costa Brava.

-Pero esta tarde la tenemos libre ¿no?, pues vamos a hacer un poco de turismo – Francis estaba emocionado con el viaje. Siempre había querido ir a ver la tierra de su amigo.

-Sí, podemos ir a ver la Sagrada Familia y la casa Batlló y…

-Lo siento chicos, yo tengo unas llamadas que hacer. Os veré luego – Gilbert se levantó y subió a su habitación.

-¿Y a este qué le pasa? Pensaba que esto eran unas vacaciones – preguntó Francis.

-Y yo también – Antonio parecía preocupado – bueno, vámonos a hacer turismo y después en la cena le restregamos todo lo que hemos hecho.

Tras dar un largo paseo por toda la ciudad y reunirse con Gilbert, se fueron a cenar a un bar de tapas.

-Ojalá hubieras venido – Antonio cogió un trozo de tortilla y se lo llevó a la boca.

-Bueno, hoy hice una comisión de 2.000€ así que no me puedo quejar. Salud – Antonio y Francis se miraron y dieron un largo trago a sus cervezas.

-Tío, he oído algo sobre ti.

-¿Qué? – Gilbert miró a Antonio sorprendido.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Ludwig no te lo ha podido contar, ¿ha sido Feliciano?

-Sí – Antonio resopló – ha sido él.

-Pero seguro que él no te ha dicho que fui forzado a ir – las caras de Toño y Francis seguían igual – _Scheiße_, ¿es que no puede callarse nada? Veréis, vino a Berlín hace unos días a ver a mi hermano y ambos me arrastraron a la casa del imbécil de Iván a ver a su hermana. Natasha Arlovskaya. Yo iba por educación, tomaría algo de vodka y ya está. No quería nada con esa loca. Y antes de que diera el primer sorbo, la Natasha esa gritó "No". Y ya saben…

-¿Qué? – los dos amigos estaban con la boca abierta.

-Quiero decir, ¿qué más da? – Francis y Toño se miraron y se echaron a reír de manera escandalosa llamando la atención de todo el bar - ¿Qué hacéis? Parad ya.

-Te organizaron una cita ¿y fuiste rechazado? – Antonio se aguantaba la risa.

-En ningún momento intenté causar una buena impresión.

-Eso lo dices por decir – Francis se mofaba de su amigo.

-Que no. Es que no quise impresionarla.

-Tío, has arruinado nuestra reputación de grupo.

-Francis cállate la boca. Joder, ¿por qué Feliciano te lo tuvo que contar?

-En realidad no dijo nada. Este es el último truco de Toño y tú eres su última víctima. Salud.

-Sí, salud. Por tus 2.000€ de comisión – otra vez volvieron a reír.

-Venga, madurar ya, ¿cuántos años tenéis?

-Es verdad, tienes razón. Por Natasha – Francis levantó la cerveza y Antonio escupió la suya de la risa.

-Iré a por más – dijo cuando paró de reír.

-Para mí no que tengo una conferencia en una hora.

-¿Sigues con tu plan de siempre? – preguntó Francis cuando estuvieron solos - ¿Fabricar dinero y retirarte a los cuarenta?

-Sí, ese es el plan – callaron por unos instantes.

-Oye, gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por venir al viaje. Es muy importante para Toño.

-Lo sé.

Antonio llegó y la cena siguió con total tranquilidad.

*_A la mañana siguiente_*

-Oh dios mío – habían llegado al local de alquiler de coches y Francis había echado a correr hacía un descapotable rojo bastante retro – Antonio, increíble selección.

-Es precioso pero no es el nuestro.

-¿Qué? Dime que no es verdad.

-Un monovolumen será más cómodo para transportar todas las maletas.

-A la mierda la comodidad. Mirarlo – Antonio y Gilbert le ignoraron y entraron en la tienda.

-¿Chicos? – Francis fue tras ellos – En serio mirarlo, es una maravilla de coche.

-Fran, ya reservé otro y me cobraron, no vamos a cambiar.

-Pero…

-Déjalo y no te humilles más ¿vale? – Gilbert volvió a mirar al mostrador y paró la mano de su amigo – Ni se te ocurra pagar. Toda mi vida me has llevado en tu coche. Ahora es mi turno.

Guardaron las maletas en el coche y comenzaron el camino hacia la Costa Brava. Francis iba sentado atrás, Antonio de copiloto y Gilbert conducía. Toño puso un disco, subió el volumen y empezó a pasar las manos por delante de la cara de Gilbert haciendo que bailaba ridículamente. Gilbert le miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras que Francis por detrás también comenzaba a bailar. Antonio cogió la cámara y comenzó a grabar a Francia y luego a si mismo mientras que Gilbert seguía conduciendo ignorando a sus dos amigos. El ruido del teléfono de Gil inundó el coche.

-Hey Lud ¿qué pasa?... ¿cómo? ¿Ahora, ahora?...sí, sí, lo haré ahora mismo. Adiós – Gilbert detuvo el coche en una cuneta ancha que había en el camino – Perdón chicos – se bajó del coche y Antonio y Francis le miraron sin saber qué hacía. Abrió el maletero, sacó una corbata, un chaleco y el portátil – Diez minutos máximo, lo prometo.

-Moshi, moshi Gilbert-san – un japonés apareció en la pantalla del Skype.

-Moshi, moshi Kiku-san, ¿cómo está? Yo muy bien, gracias – Fran y Toño se giraron al oír aquello.

-¿Moshi, moshi? – imitó Francis de forma cómica haciendo reír al moreno.

-Es "hola" en japonés.

-Mi equipo reunirá la lista y en tres días la tendrá en su poder – la voz del albino se oía de fondo.

-Antonio, mira esta vista increíble, y ahora, mira a tu amigo. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Si me lo preguntas te diré que… se volvió loco. Y ahora, necesita un… psiquiatra – Francis rio.

-Eso es del colegio, ¿no?

-De la oscura época del colegio.

-¿Cuántas veces nos dijeron "estás loco mi niño"?

-Gracias Kiku-san – Gilbert cerró el portátil – Ya estoy chicos. Vámonos.

-Gilbert mi niño, ¿estás loco? – preguntó divertido Antonio. Gil le miró sin entender nada.

-Vámonos – los otros dos idiotas se echaron a reír y fueron tras él.

Continuaron el viaje y pararon en una gasolinera. Estaban a punto de salir del baño cuando entró un hombre y se puso a orinar.

-Chicos – dijo Antonio muy serio – Hagan lo que haga yo ¿vale?

-Ya pasaron 3 años desde la universidad. Por favor madura. No hagas eso.

-Tú confía en mí pesado – Fran se reía por detrás – Luego me besarás. Cuando grite señalen al orinal y griten muy fuerte ¿entendido?

Unos instantes de tensión y el grito de Antonio apareció seguido del de los otros. El hombre se asustó y se separó del orinal mientras que los tres amigos salían corriendo del baño entre risas y se subían al coche. Cuando pasaron por delante de él se despidieron.

-Adiós – dijo Francis agitando la mano.

-¡Hijos de puta! – gritó el hombre sin poder hacer nada más, mientras los tres reían sin parar en el coche.

-Amigo, tú sí que estás loco – le decía Gilbert a Toño sin poder evitar la risa.

-La gente es igual en todos lados, es la naturaleza humana – el teléfono de Gil volvió a sonar irrumpiendo las carcajadas.

-Hola Ludwig. Sí, ya hablé con Kiku y…

-Dios, que alguien tire su teléfono fuera por favor.

Fran se adelantó desde el asiento de atrás, le quitó el móvil a Gilbert y lo arrojó por la ventanilla.

-¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?! – gritaron al unísono Toño y Gil.

-Acabas de… - Antonio se echó a reír antes de concluir la frase. Prusia detuvo el coche y se bajó cabreado. Los otros dos le siguieron y se bajaron.

-¿Dónde lo encontraremos? – susurraba un divertido Francia. Antonio se adelantó hasta el enfadado.

-Perdona Gil, no lo dije a mal, no sabía que Francis lo tiraría.

-Por supuesto que no lo sabías Antonio. Vayan y busquen mi teléfono.

-Pero cómo lo vamos a encon…

-¡No lo sé!, pero quiero mi teléfono y eso es todo.

-Pero seguramente estará roto.

-Gilbert no seas tonto – Fran entró a salvar a su amigo - ¿Dónde lo vamos a encontrar?

-¿Tonto? ¿Me acabas de llamar tonto? Tú eres el que ha tirado mi móvil desde un coche en movimiento.

-Toño lo dijo y yo lo arrojé.

-Antonio, por favor, dime que le pegue.

-Pero como voy a…

-Dime que le pegue.

-Pégale – Sin esperar nada más, Gilbert le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Francis.

-¿Pero qué te pasa gilipollas? – Fran saltó sobre Gil y Antonio les separó – te compraré un teléfono nuevo. Joder, solo bromeaba.

-Pues no es gracioso. La llamada era importante. ¿Crees que ser "genial" y "gracioso" te da licencia para hacer lo que quieras? Siempre es "Oh Francis, qué gracioso es" "Francis ha hecho tal cosa mira qué genial" ¡Madura de una vez! Tirar mi teléfono por la ventana no es gracioso. Tirarte a mi novia no fue gracioso – un silencio sepulcral apareció tras esas palabras.

-Escucha, ya han pasado cuatro años de aquello y me disculpé en el momento ¿vale? Ya déjalo pasar.

-¿O qué eh? – Gil agarró a Fran por el cuello de la camisa.

-Basta, chicos ya basta. Parad de una vez – Antonio se esforzaba por detener a sus amigos – os estáis comportando como niños. Si tenéis un problema resolverlo como adultos.

-¿Quién te ha elegido como juez? – Gil estaba realmente enfadado.

-¿Ves a alguien más aquí?

-Pongamos las cosas en claro – Francis se acercó a Toño - Yo con él no tengo ningún problema.

-¿Por qué coño tendrías tú un problema? Era mi novia, no la tuya.

-Tío, nos enamoramos. Pasa, la mierda pasa.

-Sí, fue una mierda. Para mí. Y estoy seguro de que ni te lo pensaste un segundo. Francis, yo nunca te haría eso a ti.

-Gil la cagué, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué hago?

-Escucharme los dos un momento – Antonio intentó aliviar la tensión – Era una zorra. Lo siento pero es verdad. Os usó. Te dio una patada en el culo y luego se fue con Francis para abandonarle después. Ella fue una pérdida de tiempo y lo sigue siendo ahora. Hace cuatro años cancelamos este viaje por ella. Hoy estamos aquí por mí, no dejen que ella vuelva a arruinar esto, por favor.

-¿Cuántas veces debo disculparme? En serio, ¿cuántas?

-Hasta que no salga de aquí no importa – dijo Gil señalándose el corazón y volviendo al coche.

-Fran, ¿estás bien? – susurró Toño.

-Sí pero habla con él. Me ha pegado un puñetazo.

-Deberías casarte.

-¿Y tú que leches dices ahora?

Otra vez en el coche y la situación no podía ser más tensa. El teléfono de Antonio comenzó a sonar esta vez. Era Emma.

-Hola bebé. Bien. Sí, ya dejamos Barcelona. En la ruta. Sí, es precioso todo. Claro, claro que están conmigo, ¿dónde iban a estar? Sí, por aquí todo genial – Fran y Gil le miraron de reojo y Toño siguió hablando.

Por fin llegaron a la casa que habían alquilado en la Costa Brava y les sorprendió aún más. Una casa de construcción moderna de dos pisos, toda la decoración en colores blanco y negro y enormes ventanales con vistas al mar. Un verdadero lujo. Después de dejar las maletas, decidieron bajar a la playa. Francis y Toño no tardaron en correr a bañarse como niños mientras que Gilbert se sentó en una tumbona con su portátil. Le gustaba el sol, pero debido a su piel, no podía estar mucho tiempo bajo él. Antes de comenzar a trabajar, observó a la gente que había en la playa, muy diferente a la de Berlín. De pronto se dio cuenta de que llevaba un rato mirando a una chica que estaba en el borde de la orilla. Era de su edad, llevaba un vestido de verano atado al cuello que dejaba ver un bikini amarillo debajo. Su pelo, marrón oscuro, ondeaba al viento, haciendo que sus rizos se enredaran. Estaba lejos para verle la cara con claridad pero Gil sabía que se trataba de una chica preciosa.

-¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Francis volviendo a la toalla.

-¿Cómo lo voy a saber?

-Es guapa.

-Es muy guapa.

-¿Qué me pasa? – Fran comenzó a hacer que le arrastraban hacia ella – Me tiene, es un imán y me atrae.

-Tío, yo la vi primero.

-Muy cierto pero, ¿ella te vio a ti?

-¿Qué?

Gilbert se quedó inmóvil viendo como su amigo se adelantaba y se acercaba a hablar con la chica.

-Hola.

-Hola – respondió sorprendida la morena.

-¿De dónde eres? ¿De aquí?

-Sí, de Madrid, pero paso mucho tiempo en la costa.

-Así que española, no está mal. Yo soy francés.

-Wow, sí que te has venido lejos para bañarte – Fran rio ante el comentario.

-Oye, si estás libre, ¿querrías venir a tomarte algo conmigo? – la chica le miró durante unos segundos y Francis aprovechó para observarla mejor. Era más bajita que él, con largas piernas bronceadas, buen cuerpo, y con una cara de ángel en la que había unos enormes ojos verdes y una sonrisa que le tenía hechizado.

-Lo siento. Mañana tengo que levantarme muy pronto. Quizás nos veamos otro día. Adiós.

-Espera, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Isabel.

-Francis – la chica sonrió y agitó la mano en señal de despedida. El casanova volvió con sus compañeros.

-¿En serio Fran?, ¿en serio?

-Gil, el deber de un hombre es el intentar, y el éxito o el fracaso están en las manos de Dios – Toño se echó a reír.

-Bueno, bueno, menudo profesor.

-¿Has visto qué talento?

-Ya te digo. A mí también me has conquistado.

Ambos comenzaron a hacer el idiota pero Gilbert solo podía pensar en la chica que se le acababa de escapar. Por la noche, fueron a cenar a un bar y Fran le dio un regalo a Gilbert.

-Toma.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?

-¿El qué?

-Esto, ¿qué coño es esto? – Gilbert había abierto la caja y sujetaba en la mano un móvil rosa fucsia.

-Me dijiste que tenía que comprarte un teléfono nuevo. Pero nunca dijiste cuál.

-Soy un comerciante, no una adolescente japonesa.

-¿Moshi, moshi? –dijo Francis poniendo morritos y lanzando besos.

-Cállate tío, solo cállate.

-Por dios ya vale los dos – Antonio apareció con tres copas de vino.

-Es que mira lo que me ha dado el idiota este – Gilbert le enseñó el móvil.

-Fran, ¿qué haces? – respondió aguantándose la risa.

-Vamos, es gracioso.

-Bueno da igual, a ver, ¿por qué estamos en Costa Brava?

-¿Listos? – dijo Francis levantando la copa – Mar, profundo… buceo.

-¿Qué? – Gilbert se había puesto totalmente blanco de golpe.

-Sí, nuestro entrenamiento comienza mañana temprano.

-Lo siento pero no. ¿Por qué leches están siendo las vacaciones "torturemos a Gilbert"? De verdad que no lo entiendo.

-Relájate Gil, los de la escuela han dicho que no hay problema en que no sepas nadar – dijo Francis con cierto retintín. Además, vas un paso adelantado, ya sabes cómo hundirte.

-Cállate, solo cállate. Toño échame un cable, no puedo hacer esto – Fran comenzó a imitar a una gallina a la vez que bebía de su copa. Gilbert aprovechó y le dio un golpe en la mano haciendo que se le cayera todo el vino por encima y que Toño se partiera de risa – Los baños están al fondo a la derecha. Creo que necesitas uno – Fran se levantó de la mesa indignado y se largó.

-Mira tío, sé que le temes al agua – Toño se dirigió a su amigo - pero así el desafío es mayor. Es totalmente seguro. Piénsalo. Aguas transparentes… peces de colores nadando a tu lado…será alucinante. A ver, si no estás seguro, nadie te forzará a hacerlo – Gilbert rio sarcásticamente recordando la burla de Francis – No, te lo digo en serio.

-Está bien, iré.

Gilbert no iba a permitir que le llamaran cobarde. Nunca nadie lo había hecho y no iban a empezar a llamárselo ahora.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí este segundo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Las cosas se irán poniendo más interesantes a medida que el viaje avance, ya veréis._

_PD: siento las posibles faltas de ortografía._

_PD2: los reviews y los favs me gustan mucho :)_


	3. Capítulo 3 - Clases de Buceo

_Hola de nuevo a todos. Aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo del fic. Espero que os guste mucho porque empiezan a pasar cosas jugosas (aunque más en el siguiente)._

_Nombres nuevos en el capítulo: Francesca (Fem!Francia)_

_Hetalia no me pertenece es propiedad de Himaruya._

* * *

Tres apuestos jóvenes miraban al mar desde un pequeño acantilado, pero solo uno de ellos mostraba terror en su mirada. A Gilbert no le gustaba el mar, lo odiaba, no entendía el por qué a la gente le entusiasmaba la idea de nadar en medio de esa gran masa de agua exponiéndose a morir ahogado en cualquier momento. Definitivamente no le gustaba.

-¿Francis Bonnefoy? – la voz de una mujer le sacó de sus pensamientos. Gilbert se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos como platos. Una preciosa joven con el cabello recogido en un moño y enormes ojos verdes se encontraba delante suyo.

-¿Isabel? – Francis sonreía embobado a la chica - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Supongo que seguirte.

-¿De verdad? – el rubio se acercó peligrosamente a la muchacha.

-No – rió la chica – Estoy aquí para entrenaros. Soy vuestra instructora de buceo – La cara de Francis mostraba decepción.

-Hola, yo soy Antonio – dijo el moreno mientras le daba dos besos.

-Isabel, encantada.

-Y él es Gilbert – el mencionado le tendió la mano a Isabel y esta le devolvió el saludo, no sin antes mirarle fijamente a los ojos mientras una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Oye Gilbert, si no quieres bucear, lo entenderemos. No te preocupes – Francis volvió a dirigirse a la joven – Es que él no sabe nadar.

Isabel miró a Gilbert y este apartó la vista avergonzado para luego mirar con furia a su amigo.

-Está bien, no importa. Vas a estar bien – Gil asintió – Bueno pues, ¿empezamos?

La primera hora consistió en unas lecciones teóricas sobre buceo que hicieron que Toño y Francis se murieran de ganas por empezar y Gilbert quisiera no haber nacido. Después pasaron a ponerse el equipo para realizar la primera prueba de sumersión en una parte controlada de la playa. Francis y Antonio no tardaron en meterse en el agua mientras que Gilbert se lo pensaba varias veces desde la orilla. Isabel le tendió la mano desde dentro del agua y le sonrió con dulzura. Gilbert nunca llegó a comprender si fue por la calidez de su mano o por su sonrisa pero acabó sumergido junto a sus amigos.

Cuando llevaban un rato debajo del agua, Gil comenzó a impacientarse y a ponerse nervioso. Isabel le agarró por los hombros colocándose enfrente de él y le dio unas indicaciones para que se quitara el tubo del aire, a lo que se negó en rotundo. Sin probar a preguntarlo de nuevo, Isabel le arrebató el tubo, se quitó el que ella llevaba y lo colocó en la boca de Gil. Era un ejercicio sencillo, para perder el miedo a ahogarse debía estar unos segundos sin tubo antes de que Isabel le colocara el suyo. Estuvieron un rato así, pasándose el tubo hasta conseguir que Gil se relajara. Isabel le agarraba del pecho, y con la mano libre le hacía gestos para que se calmara, cosa que acabó consiguiendo. Le indicaba que la mirara fijamente a los ojos y Gilbert, hipnotizado, cumplía las órdenes sin rechistar. Fue una buena primera clase.

_*Más tarde en un bar*_

-Salud – dijeron los cuatro al unísono una vez les sirvieron los chupitos de tequila.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo es la boda? – preguntaba Isabel curiosa a Toño.

-En dos meses.

-Eso es como ya – Gil bebió un trago de su cerveza.

-Sí, lo sé. Emma y yo solo empezamos a salir hace seis meses.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, "cuando es correcto, es correcto" – Isabel sonreía feliz.

-Eso es lo que yo digo, bueno, lo que ella dice – los dos españoles echaron a reír.

-¿A qué se dedica ella?

-Es decoradora de interiores, y es malditamente buena.

-Y por supuesto su padre tiene un negocio de hoteles valorado en… ¿185 millones? – Gil no obtuvo respuesta – 185 millones.

-Me caso por amor no por su dinero.

-Toño por supuesto que no, pero, tienes que admitir que es un punto a favor.

-¿Un punto a favor? ¿Lo dices en serio?

-¿Te casarías por dinero? – Isabel interrumpió a los dos amigos.

-Depende. ¿Cuánto dinero?

-185 millones – dijo Francis al terminar de beber su copa.

-Por supuesto que me casaría.

-¿Y si ella es un aburrimiento? – Isabel estaba incrédula.

-Con 185 millones en el banco, ¿quién necesita a una esposa para entretenerse?

-Qué romántico – soltó Fran con sarcasmo mientras chocaba su copa vacía con la jarra de Gil.

-¿Tienes novia? – la morena seguía interesada en el tema.

-No – ambos se miraron y hubo una pausa.

-¿Qué pasó con Elizabeta? Ella era guapa.

-Nada Toño, simplemente ella quería cosas diferentes en la vida.

-Isa – el francés volvía al ataque – además de mi cuerpo, ¿qué quieres de la vida? – los españoles volvieron a reír pero la cara de Gilbert siguió igual de seria.

-No lo sé. No tengo una lista.

-Aun así – Gil la miró fijamente – debes querer algo – Ella le devolvió la mirada.

-Creo que quiero que la vida siga sorprendiéndome, que me inspire, conocer gente nueva, que me traiga nuevas experiencias y sobre todo… - se giró hacia el francés de manera seductora – que me traigas una cerveza.

-Tus deseos son órdenes – Fran salió disparado hacia la barra mientras los demás reían, y Gil aprovechó para mirar detenidamente a Isabel. Era preciosa y hablaba con una seguridad y una libertad… de las que él carecía. Él quería ser libre, y no un esclavo.

_*Más tarde, en la calle*_

- En voz baja – susurraba Francis divertido.

-Chicos nos van a arrestar – la chica estaba muy nerviosa a diferencia de sus compañeros.

-Será divertido – Gil tenía ganas de hacer locuras.

-Aquí viene así que callaros – Toño lideraba al grupo ya que había sido el cabecilla del plan.

Un hombre que caminaba solo pasó por delante suyo y automáticamente se colocaron detrás de él y comenzaron a andar a su lado.

-Como os iba diciendo chicos, ese es el problema – un breve silencio – Chicos, ¡CUIDADO! – gritó a pleno pulmón Antonio haciendo que todos, incluido el hombre, se tiraran al suelo.

En cuanto se agazaparon, estallaron en carcajadas.

-Lo siento – decía Isabel sin poder parar de reír mientras el hombre se levantaba lo más dignamente posible y se marchaba sin decir palabra.

Pasaron unos días y por fin llegó la prueba final. Cogieron un barco a primera hora de la mañana y navegaron mar adentro. Isabel miraba fijamente a Gil sin perder esa sonrisita en su rostro.

-Tu vida va a cambiar después de esto.

-Eso si sobrevivo – la chica rió.

-Bueno, ahora lo veremos.

-Sí, lo veremos – dijo Gil en apenas un susurro mientras miraba las aguas revueltas.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora cuando saltó. Estaba nervioso, pero debajo del agua había tantas maravillas por contemplar que rápidamente perdió consciencia de su estado. Peces, corales, las simples burbujas de aire que flotaban hacia la superficie… todo le tenía fascinado. Isabel se acercó a él y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera. Se acercaron a una cueva en la que Gil no quería entrar ni aunque le pagaran una fortuna, pero Isabel agarró su mano, y él sin pensarlo, fue tras ella. Isabel flotaba alrededor suyo, apenas a unos centímetros de su cuerpo, y le miraba fijamente. De todas las maravillas que había encontrado debajo del agua, ella era la que más le había fascinado.

Salió a la superficie y entre jadeos subió a la cubierta del barco. Su corazón latía como nunca lo había hecho. Se quitó las gafas y se apartó el pelo mojado de la cara sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas rebosaran sus ojos. Lo había hecho, había enfrentado su miedo y había ganado esa batalla. No era un esclavo, era libre, y se sentía más vivo que nunca.

_*Esa misma noche*_

Antonio estaba sentado en la cama hablando delante del ordenador.

-Cariño fue increíble. Definitivamente deberías probarlo.

-No tengo ningún interés – Emma sonreía ante las locuras que decía su prometido.

El ruido de la puerta de la habitación llamó la atención de Antonio.

-Perdona Toño, ¿puedo usar tu baño? Es que Francis se están dando un baño en el otro y parece que va para largo.

-Claro, pasa

-¿Quién es ella? – Emma intentaba no sonar muy celosa.

-Espera Isa, primero dile hola a Emma.

-Vale – Isabel se sentó en la cama junto a Antonio – Hola, soy Isabel, encantada.

-Hola – contestó Emma fríamente.

-Antonio me ha hablado mucho de ti. Felicidades por adelantado, es un gran hombre.

-Gracias, lo sé.

-Es un verdadero placer conocerte – Isa no perdió en ningún momento la sonrisa a pesar de los comentarios cortantes de Emma – Adiós.

-Adiós – esperó a que Isabel se metiera en el baño - ¿Quién es ella?

-Es Isabel, nuestra instructora de buceo. Sabes, ella estudió arte en Italia pero acabó volviendo a Madrid, su ciudad natal, pero tres meses al año los pasa en la costa dando clases de buceo, ¿no te parece genial?

-Sí, muy bien. ¿Qué hace ella en tu habitación?

-Está usando el baño – Emma lo miró fijamente y resopló. Toño entendió lo que ocurría.

-Francis la invitó a cenar para celebrar nuestra primera sumersión.

-¿Te piensas que soy idiota?

-¿Qué? No, lo que te digo es cierto.

-Sí claro, bueno ahora que estás con ella en tu habitación debes de estar muy ocupado. Hablaremos luego.

-Emma, ¿por qué te enfadas?

-No me enfado, simplemente es que mañana tengo que madrugar.

-Estás siendo muy tonta – Emma se quedó muda. No iba a tolerar que Antonio le dijera eso.

-Sí, lo sé. Adiós – y cerró el portátil con fuerza.

Al otro lado de la línea, Antonio se quedó mudo mirando la pantalla.

-¿Todo bien? – Isabel había salido del baño.

-Sí, todo perfecto.

-Pues te veo abajo.

Isabel descendió las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina donde Gilbert estaba preparando la cena.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, ya estoy terminando – Gil estaba enfrascado en la tarea e Isabel lo observaba sin perderse uno de sus movimientos.

-Oye, aún no me has dicho qué te pareció – Gil suspiró, dejó el cuchillo y la miró.

-Gracias.

-No me lo agradezcas a mí, fuiste tú el que lo hizo. Entonces, ¿cómo fue?

-Fue…mágico. Se sentía como el lugar más pacífico del mundo – Isabel lo miraba con ternura sin poder evitar sonreír como una adolescente – Fue precioso.

-Tenía 16 años cuando hice buceo por primera vez y desde entonces no he podido parar.

-Sí, supongo que puede llegar a ser adictivo.

-¿Adictivo? Adictivo no. Esa es una palabra muy negativa. El buceo es algo como… la meditación. Eres consciente de cada respiración, de cada movimiento… imagínate vivir toda una vida así, sentirte así de vivo en cada momento. Es algo único – Ambos se sonrieron – Venga, te ayudo a llevar los platos a la mesa.

La cena fue de lo más tranquila. Todos felicitaron a Gil por no haber quemado la comida, y se ofrecieron a darle clases de cocina. Realmente, una cena muy relajada.

-Entonces, ¿tu miedo al agua desapareció? – Toño sacó el tema del que todos querían saber.

-Sí, ya no hay más miedo. Ni siquiera de la vida.

-Oh, con el remojo has descifrado el misterio de la vida – Francis llevaba un buen rato callado.

-Isabel, gracias a ti, nuestro viejo amigo salió a la superficie, y para evitar una recaída, ¿por qué no te unes a nuestro viaje?

-Me encantaría, pero mañana me voy a Buñol, es la Tomatina.

-¿Tomatina? ¿Qué es eso?

-Gilbert, ¿cómo no puedes saber que la Tomatina es la lucha de tomates más grande del mundo? – Antonio estaba emocionado.

-Deberíais venir. Será divertido.

-Cuenta conmigo – Francis no podía decirle que no a esos ojos ilusionados.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí.

-No podemos, mañana salimos para Sevilla – aunque Toño se muriera por ir, sabía que debían seguir el plan establecido.

-Perfecto, Buñol está de camino. Vamos, animaros.

-Por mí vale pero Sevilla es la parada de Gilbert y él hizo las reservas.

-Uff, arruinar todo el trabajo que hizo Gil es condenarse a cadena perpetua – el mencionado observaba la escena en silencio. Isabel le agarró del brazo y acercó su cara a la de él.

-Vamos, lo pasaremos bien – dijo en un susurro.

-Está bien, déjame ver qué puedo hacer – sacó su teléfono y comenzó a buscar en la agenda. Sus amigos estaban con la boca abierta.

-¿Ese es tu móvil? – las risas de Francis y Toño inundaron la sala.

-Es… una larga historia.

-No, no, es bonito. Me gusta el rosa.

-Gracias, así me siento mucho mejor – las risas siguieron hasta que terminó la cena.

Gilbert se tumbó en una de las hamacas de la piscina antes de irse a dormir. Quería estar solo y un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

_*Flashback* _

-¿Cómo has podido hacer eso?

-Eli lo siento pero ese trato era muy importante.

-A mí ese trato no me importa.

-¿No te importa? ¿No te importa mi vida?

-Detente Gilbert. No confundas tu trabajo con tu vida. Tu trabajo no es tu vida, solo una parte de ella. Igual que esta relación es parte de ella. ¿Qué hay de eso?

-¿De eso? Compré este piso para que pudiéramos vivir juntos.

-¿Qué? Por favor, lo compraste para impresionar a la gente con tu dirección.

-No me puedo creer que estés diciendo eso. Estoy planeando mi futuro contigo.

-Nuestro futuro llegará mañana Gilbert, ¿dónde está nuestro presente?

-No grites.

-Pues entonces escúchame.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Quiero una relación no un plan de retiro.

-Por favor Elizabeta, el presidente de la corporación quiere reunirse conmigo, ¿qué hago? ¡Tengo que ir! Si la presentación funciona, nos dará toda la cuenta. Impulsará mi carrera. ¿No puedes ver eso?

-¿Y qué hay de nuestro trato?

-Podemos ir el mes que viene cariño.

-Es mi cumpleaños Gil. No será el mes que viene.

-Lo sé.

-Me prometiste que iríamos a Italia sin importar qué, y tú, has cancelado los billetes y las reservas sin decirme nada.

-Eli, de verdad que lo siento – el teléfono de Gil comenzó a sonar – Por favor entiéndeme… un segundo. Es una llamada importante, espera un segundo – Elizabeta no podía creérselo, fue a la habitación, sacó una maleta y comenzó a guardar sus cosas. Todo había terminado.

_*Fin del flashback*_

El sonido de su móvil el devolvió a la realidad. Era su hermano Ludwig. Le colgó. Tenía que cambiar su forma de ver la vida o iba a acabar solo.

En su habitación Antonio llamaba a su prometida sin éxito.

-Cariño, supongo que estarás dormida. Llamo para decirte que mañana iremos a Buñol al festival de la Tomatina. Isabel nos llevará. Por favor, no estés molesta. Llámame cuando recibas este mensaje. Te amo, no lo olvides.

A la mañana siguiente, Francis, Gilbert e Isabel esperaban a que Antonio llegara con el coche para salir rumbo a Buñol. Su sorpresa fue enorme al verle llegar con un descapotable azul de los años 50.

-_Oh, mon dieu._ ¡Me encanta!

-¿Puedo conducir?

-Ni de coña Isabel.

-Tío, si cuatro días de buceo pueden hacerte esto, deberías pasarte tu vida bajo el agua.

-Fran, quién sabe si estaré con vosotros nuevamente. Hagamos las cosas bien.

-Tienes razón – le dijo Isabel colocándose justo detrás de él.

-Tío, te vas a casar, no vas a prisión – Gil apartó el asiento del copiloto para sentarse detrás con Isabel. Francis observó la escena desde fuera y los celos comenzaron a brotar en él.

-¿Gil?, ¿podrías ayudarme con el maletero? No sé cómo abrirlo.

-Hay que girarlo hacia la derecha – dijo el albino desde el coche.

-Lo has apretado mucho, no se abre.

-Menudo inútil – Gil salió del coche y fue a ayudar a su amigo, el cual aprovechó para dejarle la maleta y correr a sentarse en la parte de atrás con Isabel.

Gilbert observó la escena incrédulo. Su amigo sonreía a Isabel, que no se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, mientras la rodeaba con su brazo.

-Menudo crío – soltó enfadado al sentarse donde el copiloto.

-El asiento de delante es más cómodo. Por eso te lo he cedido. Chofer, a Buñol.

El viaje fue entretenido. Francis le recitaba poesía a Isabel, Gilbert le tiraba huesos de cereza desde delante… y Toño hablaba con Emma.

-Hola Antonio, soy yo.

-¿Dónde estás?

-Acabo de llegar a casa. Oye, siento haberte colgado ayer.

-No pasa nada, olvídalo.

-Gracias. Así que, ¿vas a Buñol?

-Sí, nos hospedamos en el hotel Venta Pilar.

-¿Venta Pilar? Vale. Bueno, diviértete.

-Por supuesto. Te quiero.

Llegaron a Buñol a primera hora de la tarde. Era un pueblo pequeño, de casas bajas, muy acogedor.

-El hotel está justo doblando la calle… allí, donde está esa chica saltando – la mirada de los tres aterrizó en el mismo destino. Una chica de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos azules saltaba emocionada en la puerta de un pequeño hotelillo rural. Isabel no esperó a que el coche se detuviera del todo para bajarse y correr a abrazar a su amiga – Chicos, ella es Francesca. Francesca ellos son Antonio, Gilbert y… el que te mira con cara de cachorrillo es Francis.

-Hola – dijo la rubia con voz seductora.

-Hola – ambos se miraron por unos instantes.

-Bueno chicos nos tenemos que ir ya o no llegaremos a la fiesta – decía Isabel mientras arrastraba a Gilbert y Antonio calle arriba.

-Isabel, tu amiga es muy guapa – Francis la había agarrado por la cintura y la había separado del grupo para hablar.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Ya te has olvidado de mí? – le dio un ligero empujón al francés.

-Isabel, pasarás a la historia como mi primer amor.

-Eso decís todos – la chica le tiró un tomate y echó a correr.

Así empezó la fiesta. Miles de personas se agolpaban en las calles del pueblo, esperando a que los camiones descargaran los tomates. Los camiones aparecieron y la lluvia comenzó. Los tomates volaban de un lado a otro y la gente reía sin parar. Los cinco acabaron tirándose por los suelos, sin camisetas, e incluso llegaron a subirse a uno de los camiones. Francis y Francesca bailaban juntos entre el gentío mientras que Gil saltaba con Isabel en brazos. Cuando la dejó en el suelo le acarició la cara quitándole las manchas de tomate de los mofletes, se observaron durante unos instantes mientras sus caras se acercaban, hasta que Antonio agarró a Isabel y se la llevó con él. Tras darse un manguerazo con agua para quitarse los trozos de tomate, se dirigieron de vuelta al hotel.

-Ahora tengo frío – Antonio se frotaba los brazos.

-Oh pobrecito, ven aquí que te doy calor – dijo Isabel pasándole un brazo por la espalda. Antes de que el moreno la pudiera abrazar un tomate se estrelló contra su cara – Aquí tienes tu calor – la española reía con fuerza mientras Toño se paraba en seco.

-Pagarás por esto, ven aquí – La cogió en brazos y corriendo se metieron en el hotel seguidos de los demás. Entre los gritos una voz se hizo notar.

-¿Antonio? – el mencionado se dio la vuelta con Isabel aún en brazos.

-¿Emma? – respondió sin perder la sonrisa y dejando a la morena en el suelo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Hola cielo.

Los españoles no perdieron la sonrisa en ningún momento mientras que sus compañeros estaban callados contemplando la situación. Estaba claro que no sabían en lo que se habían metido.

* * *

_Hasta aquí este tercer capítulo. En el próximo más y mejor. Habrá mucho Love os lo prometo._

_PD: siento las posibles faltas de ortografía._

_PD2: los reviews y los favs me gustan mucho._


	4. Capítulo 4 - Bajo las Estrellas

_Perdón por el retraso, no tengo excusa, se me olvidó por completo actualizar. En este capítulo aparecen muchos de mis momentos favoritos de la película así que espero que os guste._

_Gracias a todos los que estáis siguiendo el fic desde la sombra._

_Hetalia no me pertenece es propiedad de Himaruya._

* * *

-Vine para darte una sorpresa. Pensé que te alegrarías de verme – decía Emma molesta desde la cama de Antonio.

-Estoy feliz – contestó saliendo del cuarto de baño y acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla, el cual ella rechazó.

-Sí, ya lo veo.

-Mira Emma, este es mi viaje de soltero y ¿sabes qué?, quiero pasarlo con mis amigos.

-¿En serio? ¿Isabel es tu amiga? – dijo con cierto retintín.

-Es nuestra instructora de buceo, ya te lo dije por teléfono.

-¿Y la otra? ¿La tal Frenenza?

-Francesca.

-¡Cómo sea! – gritó levantándose.

-Por dios Emma, la he conocido esta misma mañana. Y además ha sido muy amable. Nos ha dado su habitación para que estuviéramos juntos. Seguramente no la volveré a ver después de esto.

-No hay mejor situación que esta. Nunca nadie sabría lo que ha pasado en este viaje.

-¿Por eso has venido? ¿Por si te soy infiel? – Toño comenzó a atar cabos - Claro, por eso la llamada por teléfono, para sacarme la dirección del hotel.

-¿Cómo te atreves Antonio? – dijo Emma enfurecida tirándole el bolso a la cara y haciendo reír al moreno.

-Eso ha sido muy maduro por tu parte.

-¡Cállate!

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la discusión de la pareja.

-¿Quién es? – dijo Emma intentando sonar calmada.

-Francis.

-Pasa – respondió la joven haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Lo siento, ¿interrumpo?

-No tranquilo, pasa.

-Solo vengo a coger mi maleta.

-No te disculpes, cógela – Emma se esforzaba por sonar amable delante de Francis.

-Oye, hicimos planes para cenar esta noche, ¿queréis venir? – Toño, colocado detrás de Emma, negaba con la cabeza exageradamente para indicarle a su amigo que no sacaba un buen tema. Francis lo entendió al instante – Bueno si no más tarde…

-Claro, iremos. Suena divertido – Emma se giró hacia Toño con una mueca aterradora – ¿Verdad que sí cariño? – Francis temió por la vida de su amigo pero quería salir de allí.

-Bueno pues, cuando vayamos a salir os aviso – dijo mientras andaba hacia la puerta.

-Gracias – Emma puso su característica sonrisa de gato hasta que Francis salió de la habitación.

-No tenemos que ir si no quieres.

-Vamos a ir. No quiero que tus amigos piensen que soy una bruja.

*_En otra habitación del hotel*_

-¡Alerta de bruja! – gritó Francis entrando por la puerta – Nuestras vacaciones están en peligro.

Gilbert y Francesca le miraron sin entender nada cuando Isabel salió del baño.

-¿A quién le toca ahora?

-¿Te importa que vaya yo? – preguntó Francesca acercándose de manera sensual a Francis.

-Por supuesto que no. Un caballero siempre debe ceder ante una hermosa dama – Francesca le apartó con un juguetón empujón y se metió en el baño, dejando a Francis embobado.

-Dios, no me puedo creer que Emma haya venido –decía Gilbert desde el sofá – Es increíble.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Isabel, tu prometida no puede estar en tu despedida de soltero. Es la única regla que hay.

-¿Regla? En serio, los hombres sois idiotas – contestó la joven risueña.

-¿Idiota? Me parece que la única "idiota" aquí eres tú – Isabel abrió la boca sorprendida ante las palabras de Francis – Emma te odia.

-¿Qué dices?

-Ella misma lo ha dicho, "¿Isabel es tú amiga?" – dijo imitando la voz de Emma.

-¿Ella te ha dicho eso? – Gilbert no se lo podía creer. No había conocido a la prometida de su amigo hasta ese día pero no creía que fuera capaz de decir algo así.

-No, se lo preguntó a Toño. Yo les estaba espiando desde fuera por si… bueno que lo escuché – Francis se acercó a la puerta del baño – Isabel, no le importará que entre, ¿no?

-Fran, no seas estúpido – advirtió Gil.

-No, venga entra – le animó Isabel mientras el albino veía como era ignorado por completo. Francis golpeó la puerta del baño.

-¿Puedo entrar? – sin añadir más, la puerta se abrió y Francis sonrió pícaramente a sus compañeros – Os veo luego - y entró en el baño sin más demora. Gil miró a Isabel incrédulo.

-¿Qué acaba de..? – y ambos se echaron a reír.

*_Más tarde en la cena*_

-Deberías aprender a bailar flamenco, es muy divertido – le decía Isabel a Francis.

-¿Y tú vives aquí en la costa Isabel? – preguntó Emma con una sonrisa falsa interrumpiendo la charla.

-No, vivo en la capital, en Madrid.

-Pues Antonio y yo iremos allí en nuestras vacaciones para hacer unas compras. Tendremos que quedar algún día.

-Sí, claro – Isabel sonreía ajena a la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Pues yo creo que las tres deberíais venir con nosotros a Sevilla – dijo Francis acariciando el muslo de Francesca por debajo de la mesa.

-Lo siento pero me vuelvo mañana a Bruselas.

-¿Has venido solo por un día?

-Sí, Antonio quiere estar con vosotros y no quiero estorbar en sus planes – Gilbert levantó una ceja mientras bebía de su copa. Sabía que algo ocurría entre la pareja.

-No digas eso, ¿Tú? ¿Estorbar? Eso jamás – dijo Francis sarcásticamente.

Antonio le cogió de la mano a Emma pero esta le apartó de golpe.

-Gracias Francis, es muy amable por tu parte. ¿Sabes qué? Antonio dice que ha sido un milagro juntaros. Los dos tenéis que venir a la boda sin excusas…

Emma hablaba sin parar pero Gilbert no le hacía ni caso. Miraba a su amigo, que se encontraba cabizbajo mirando al suelo. Antonio levantó la cabeza y miró a Gil, que le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Toño entendió perfectamente que quería saber si pasaba algo, negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar al suelo. Definitivamente las cosas no iban bien.

Cuando la cena terminó, fueron directamente al hotel y se quedaron charlando en el hall.

-Bueno me voy a dormir que estoy agotada del viaje. Buenas noches – Emma comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación – Antonio, vamos, ¿a qué esperas?

El moreno miró por última vez a sus amigos para después seguir escaleras arriba a su prometida. Fran y Gil se miraron entre ellos. No les gustaba ver así a su amigo.

-Yo voy subiendo chicos – dijo la rubia adelantándose al resto.

-Ahora voy – Francis se giró hacia Isabel y Gilbert – A ver míster _moshi moshi, _necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Ni de coña – Gil ya sabía por dónde iban los tiros.

-Venga, ¿por qué no os vais los dos a dar un muy largo paseo y volvéis un poco más tarde?

-Tío, es tarde, estamos cansados, y tú también deberías estarlo – se giró hacia Isabel – Tú debes estar cansada.

La morena miró a Francis, que le estaba poniendo carita de perrito abandonado y se echó a reír.

-No, no estoy cansada – Francis la abrazó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Ese es el espíritu, ¡la noche es joven! – comenzó a subir las escaleras lanzándole besos a Isabel – Estoy seguro de que se os va a ocurrir algún plan, aunque no mejor que el que yo tengo preparado – y echó a correr.

-¿Estás segura de esto? ¿No quieres descansar? Ha sido un día muy largo – Isabel se mordió el labio mientras una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Venga, vámonos.

Las calles estaban tranquilas. Aunque hacía una noche preciosa, el pueblo era muy pequeño por lo que no había casi gente paseando. Caminaban el uno al lado del otro sin apenas decir palabra. Isabel llevaba un vestido blanco de verano, el pelo recogido en un moño bajo, y no paraba de mirar a Gil por el rabillo del ojo. El alemán caminaba relajado, por una vez en su vida, disfrutando del aire fresco y de la compañía de la morena. No vestía con su habitual traje sino con unos vaqueros y una camisa desabotonada por el cuello, y eso le gustaba, aunque no tanto como las miradas que le echaba la morena. Se esforzaba por fingir que no se daba cuenta pero en ocasiones la chica era muy descarada. Le encantaba que lo fuera.

-Mierda, he olvidado mi móvil – dijo Gil palpándose los bolsillos.

-Pero, ¿tú no estabas de vacaciones? – el joven la miró comprendiendo la pregunta.

-Supongo que tienes razón – hubo otro silencio. A Gil no le gustaban, aunque a Isabel no parecían importarla. Caminaba sonriente como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que sus padres le han dejado acostarse más tarde - ¿Tienes novio? – fue la frase que rompió el hielo.

-No – dijo balanceándose un poco.

-¿De verdad? No me lo creo – Ella asintió sonrojada – Y, ¿por qué no?

-Verás, los chicos que me han gustado, querían cosas diferentes de la vida – Gil sonrió.

-Y, ¿qué clase de chicos te gustan? ¿Cuál es tu tipo?

-No tengo un tipo.

-Vamos, todos tenemos un tipo.

-¿Sí? – preguntó divertida.

-Mira, yo sé que un hombre que solo tenga tres semanas libres al año no es tu tipo.

-Él no puede ser el tipo de nadie. No tiene tiempo, es un esclavo – Gil se mosqueó.

-Y supongo que alguien que solo piensa en su carrera profesional tampoco.

-Si solo piensa en su carrera es un aburrido.

-Y alguien que piense que el dinero es lo más importante en la vida tampoco.

-Alguien como tú – sentenció divertida. Pero a Gil no le hizo tanta gracia.

-No sabes nada sobre mí.

-¿Y?

-Que no puedes juzgarme.

Isabel se adelantó colocándose delante de Gil y le paró sujetándole por los hombros.

-Ey, yo no te estaba juzgando, simplemente te pregunto, ¿el dinero te hace feliz? – Gil la miró directamente a los ojos y suspiró.

-Tenía ocho años cuando falleció mi padre. A mi madre solo le dejo una gran deuda, así que se pasaba día y noche trabajando. Yo tuve que cuidar de mi hermano pequeño, y a muy temprana edad comencé a trabajar. Entonces comprendí que el dinero es lo único que mueve al mundo. Es tan simple como eso.

Isabel permaneció callada durante el relato. Cuando Gil terminó, siguió andando dejándola atrás. Ella sonrió y volvió a agarrarle.

-Te entiendo Gil pero, aún no has respondido a mi pregunta.

-Sí, me hace feliz – Isabel perdió la sonrisa y se puso seria.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lloraste el otro día? Cuando terminaste de bucear – Gilbert soltó un bufido – Gil, ¿alguna vez un cheque ha llenado tus ojos de lágrimas? – hubo silencio - ¿No verdad?, piénsalo. Cuando la vida te ha ido tan bien, ¿eres realmente feliz? Yo creo que sientes que en tu vida falta algo, ¿qué es?

Gilbert se detuvo y contempló a Isabel durante largo rato. Esta no paraba de sonreír mientras le miraba, pero no comprendía lo que los ojos de Gil querían decir.

-Tienes que tener tiempo para esas pequeñas cosas que te dan verdadera felicidad. Como… ¡cocinar! – Gil rio.

-Bueno, ese es el plan, me retiraré a los cuarenta y…

-Pero, ¿cómo sabes que vivirás hasta entonces? – Gil balbuceó sin llegar a decir nada – Aprovecha el día. Primero vive este momento al máximo y después… ¡ya pensarás en los cuarenta!

Gil se quedó mudo pensando en las palabras que le había dicho. Isabel continuó el camino y cuando estaba a unos metros se dio la vuelta mostrando una sonrisa totalmente sincera.

-Ven, vamos.

Gil sonrió y fue tras ella. Pasearon hasta llegar a las afueras del pueblo, y se tumbaron en un claro.

-¿Por qué estamos acostados aquí? Quiero decir, es ridículo.

-No, lo ridículo es que nunca hubieras hecho esto.

-¿Cómo lo hago? Estoy encerrado en una casa en Berlín.

-Solo alguien que nunca ha dormido bajo las estrellas puede llegar a decir algo tan estúpido – Isabel comenzó a reír y Gil no pudo evitar mirarla. Estaba allí, tumbada a escasos centímetros, iluminada por la escasa luz de las estrellas y con esa sonrisa inocente que le tenía tan cautivado.

-Wow, creo que debería aprender a vivir de ti. Siento que he pasado mi vida encerrado en una caja. Pero en cambio tú… tú eres libre. Eres libre Isabel.

-Gil – la morena agarró la mano de Gilbert y la colocó sobre su tripa – El único momento en el que un hombre debería estar en una caja, es cuando está muerto.

Isabel le sonrió para después volver a mirar al cielo. Gil se quedó mirando a su propia mano rodeada por las de ella y apoyadas en su vientre. No pudo evitar sonreír y mirar al cielo. Comenzaba a entender qué era lo que faltaba en su vida.

*_Mientras, en una habitación del hotel*_

Antonio observaba desde la cama como Emma hacía la maleta.

-Emma, quédate unos días, no te vayas – no es que lo pensara de verdad, pero era lo que debía decir.

-No me lo dices en serio.

-Que no, que lo digo de verdad – intentó sonar creíble – No me gusta verte triste.

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Cómo te sentirías si te dijera que me voy con mis amigas de viaje?

-Tú tienes tu propia vida. Si Lily y tú decidierais iros de viaje ¿por qué te detendría? – Emma soltó la chaqueta que llevaba en la mano y se acercó a la cama.

- Y si te dijera por teléfono que conocimos a unos chicos y que hemos hecho planes para cenar con ellos, ¿qué harías?

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que qué?

-Confió en ti. A ver, querría que tú y Lily estuvierais a salvo pero aparte de eso… no sospecharía nada – Emma era incapaz de comprender por qué Antonio no entraba en razón. Era algo lógico.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Cariño – Toño suspiró – Eres bienvenida a quedarte si quieres, si no, yo mismo te llevaré mañana al aeropuerto. Buenas noches.

Sin esperar respuesta Antonio se colocó en la cama y apagó la luz, dejando a Emma de pie, a oscuras y con la palabra en la boca.

A la mañana siguiente, todos madrugaron. Debían salir pronto pues tenían que llevar a Emma al aeropuerto y llegar hasta Sevilla. Francis se encargó se guardar las maletas con la ayuda de Francesca, cuando terminaron, ella le dio un fuerte abrazo y le susurró al oído.

-Cuídate mucho y prométeme que nos volveremos a ver.

-Te lo prometo. Nos veremos en la boda.

Por otro lado, Isabel se despedía de Toño.

-Escríbeme, mándame e-mails y esas cosas.

-Lo haré – respondió dándola un abrazo de oso.

Gil apareció y se acercó a ella para despedirse.

-Hey – dijo para justo después quedarse mudo. Realmente no tenía ni idea de qué decirle. Resopló mientras reía nervioso – Ayer fue… - Isabel le miraba sonriendo como si hubiera visto el sol por primera vez – Yo solo… ayer pasé el mejor momento de mi vida.

-Yo también – ambos se miraban fijamente sin poder apartarse el uno del otro.

-Pues… buena suerte en tus futuras aventuras – fue lo único que llegó a decir.

-Gr-gracias – respondió Isabel un poco defraudada por como actuaba Gil. Este se acercó y le dio un amistoso abrazo. Claramente no era lo que ella esperaba que pasara.

-Adiós – sentenció Gil subiéndose al coche.

El motor del coche comenzó a rugir y pronto desaparecieron de la entrada del hotel, dejando a las dos chicas allí.

-Adiós – dijo Isabel en apenas un susurro viendo como el coche desaparecía en el horizonte.

En cuanto giraron la calle, y dejó de verse el hotel, Gilbert dejó de sonreír. Había dejado mucho atrás. Todos permanecían en silencio, enfrascados en sus propios pensamientos: dudas, celos, amor, deseo… El sonido de un claxon los saco de ellos. Se dieron la vuelta y vieron que se trataba de una moto.

-¿Quién es? – Francis entrecerraba los ojos para distinguir a la persona que la conducía.

-Ni idea – dijo Gil realizando el mismo gesto que su amigo – Oye Toño, ¿por qué no detienes el coche?

Dicho y hecho. El moreno detuvo el coche en una amplia cuneta y se giró para mirar junto a sus amigos a la moto que estaba frenando a unos metros de distancia.

-¿Isabel? – Francis no entendía nada.

Gil saltó del coche rápidamente y camino hacia ella, quedándose quieto a medio camino.

-¿Ha olvidado algo? – preguntó Emma.

-Creo que sí… - Fran comenzaba a entenderlo.

Isabel continuó andando hacia Gilbert y cuando llegó a su altura, sin decir ni una palabra, le besó. Cuando sus labios se separaron, Gil abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Isabel radiante de felicidad.

-No puedo pasar por arrepentimientos.

-Entonces – dijo Gil acariciando la cara de Isabel – No deberías pasar por ninguno – Y volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella.

Esta vez el beso fue distinto, mucho más pasional que el anterior. Gil deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Isabel hasta llegar a su cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Ella, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y profundizó el beso. Tras unos minutos, se separaron escasos centímetros permaneciendo todavía con los ojos cerrados.

-Adiós – dijo Isabel acariciándole la cara a Gil.

-Adiós – contestó en un susurro. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que se separaba de él.

Isabel se colocó el casco y volvió a subirse en la moto no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada a Gil, que seguía en la misma posición en la que se había quedado. Cuando la moto desapareció, volvió al coche sin decir palabra. No lo necesitaba. Sus amigos entendían a la perfección todo lo que había ocurrido, y también entendían que a partir de ese momento, el viaje iba a ser muy distinto para Gilbert.

* * *

_Sinceramente no me ha gustado mucho como me ha quedado pero en fin, espero hacerlo mejor en el siguiente._

_En general me está costando más este que mi anterior fic. Pensaréis "pero si lo está haciendo de una peli" y es verdad, pero eso es lo peor. Tengo los límites muy marcados y no puedo dejar volar a mi imaginación. Pero bueno, a ver si pronto escribo el epílogo de "Casualidades del Destino" y puedo descargar allí algunas de las ideas acumuladas._

_Espero no tardar mucho en el siguiente pero ahora me vienen los exámenes y será más complicadete. Pero tranquilos que llegará._

_PD: siento las posibles faltas de ortografía._

_PD: los reviews y los favs me gustan mucho._


	5. Capítulo 5 - Problemas en el Paraíso

_Penúltimo capítulo del fic. Espero poder acabarlo pronto y ponerme cuanto antes con otros proyectos. En este capítulo se entienden bastantes cosas así que espero que lo disfrutéis._

_Hetalia no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Himaruya._

* * *

Gilbert iba tumbado sobre Francis en el asiento de atrás, con los pies saliendo del coche y mirando al cielo. Era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Estaba tan contento que no le molestaban ni los rayos del sol, ni la absurda música que estaba poniendo Toño, ni el hecho de que Francis no paraba de hacerle fotos. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás con la mano y sonrió al infinito. La voz de Antonio le sacó de su ensueño.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "renunciar a tu trabajo"?

-¿Cómo que qué quiero decir? Nos vamos a casar en dos meses.

-Ya – contestó Toño resoplando - pero después de la boda puedes volver a incorporarte.

-¿Cómo? Nos vamos de luna de miel y después quiero redecorar la casa. Eso llevará como cerca de un año – Antonio apartó la mirada - Y si te tienes que ir a Viena con tu nuevo proyecto, iré contigo.

Francis y Gil se mantenían callados sin apenas hacer ningún movimiento, no querían interrumpir a la pareja y menos cuando tenían una conversación así de tensa.

-Pero Emma, ese hotel es el proyecto de tus sueños.

-Los sueños cambian cariño – le acarició la cara a Toño – cuando lo acepté no sabía que me iba a casar.

-¡¿La boda?! – respondió más alto de lo que habría querido. Bajó el tono de voz - ¿Qué tiene que ver la boda con todo esto?

-Antonio de verdad que no sé a qué te refieres. Las prioridades cambian. Por ejemplo, después de la boda, no querrás venir a este tipo de vacaciones de chicos.

Toño se quedó callado sin saber qué contestar, simplemente, siguió conduciendo. Francis y Gilbert se miraron con los ojos como platos hasta que Emma se giró hacia ellos y volvieron a mirar por sus respectivas ventanas. Llegaron al aeropuerto justo a tiempo para el vuelo. Fran y Gil se despidieron de Emma dejándola sola con su amigo.

-Me he divertido – dijo la rubia intentando romper el hielo – Escucha, lo siento.

-Yo también – respondió el moreno sujetando las manos de la joven.

Los dos amigos observaban la escena desde el coche.

-Dime – dijo Gil - ¿Qué opinas de esos dos?

-Toño no se comporta como él mismo cuando está con Emma.

-Bingo – el albino se apoyó contra el capó – Siento una especie de tensión entre ellos. ¿Has hablado con él?

-¿Por qué debería?

-Fran, si un amigo no aborda un problema personal, entonces ¿quién lo hará? – Francis resopló.

-Olvídalo tío. Ellos acabarían arreglando el problema y nosotros nos quedaríamos jodidos en el medio.

-Eres seriamente un desvergonzado – le reprochó Gilbert – Mira, él es nuestro amigo, cuando venga, hablaremos con él – hizo una pausa - ¿De acuerdo?

-Vale – asintió Francis sin mucho ánimo.

De nuevo estaban en el coche y el silencio reinaba. Gilbert miró a Francis desde el asiento del copiloto y le hizo una seña para que empezara a hablar, a lo que el rubio respondió sacando un libro y poniéndose a leer.

-Joder – dijo Gil sin poder creérselo.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? – preguntó divertido Toño por primera vez en el día.

-Está enterrado de nuevo en su estúpido libro. Es un aburrido.

-Fran, ¿qué escribes? ¿Es un diario?

-Es privado – Toño sonrió de forma traviesa.

-Idiota – contestó riéndose – Siempre tan reservado para esas cosas.

-Es que no hay nada que contar.

-No, no, no. Seguramente estás luchando con problemas sentimentales internos y no nos los quieres contar – Gil asintió ante las palabras de Antonio.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? – contestó Francis con una risita sarcástica - ¿Gilbert?

-Francis, yo solo creo que si un amigo no aborda un problema personal – dijo girándose hacia su amigo con cara de asesino - ¿quién lo hará? – sonrió malévolamente y le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo a Toño – Continua.

-Sí, por supuesto. Para diagnosticar al paciente primero debemos realizar una prueba – hizo una pausa - Voy a decir una palabra y tienes que responder con lo primero que se te pase por la cabeza. Sin pensarlo, ¿vale?

-Entendido pesado.

-Coche.

-Camino.

-Gilbert.

-Hermano.

-Diario.

-Poesía.

-Corazón.

-Amor.

-París.

Francis titubeó un instante – Luz.

-Vaaale. Ya veo lo que sucede. Según mi estudio, la causa de tus problemas es París y se lo escondes a todo el mundo. ¿Quieres volver allí?

Francis apartó la mirada. No podía decirle a su amigo que quería volver a su ciudad. Gil ya se había marchado a Berlín dejándolos solos. Si él también se iba dejaría a Toño solo con Emma en Bruselas, y no podía hacerle eso.

-Pues en mi opinión doctor Sigmund Freud, es hora de que tire su título a la basura. Por favor, deje de ejercer – decía Gilbert entre risas mientras zarandeaba del brazo a Toño.

-¡Oh no! Estás hiriendo mis sentimientos – contestaba Toño fingiendo que lloraba.

Francis desde atrás reía las tonterías de sus amigos pero su mente había volado muy lejos.

Llegaron al hotel cuando ya era noche cerrada. Se habían pasado el día metidos en el coche y estaban agotados. Les dieron una habitación para los tres por lo que lo primero que hizo Antonio al llegar fue abrir las ventanas para que corriera el aire.

-Chicos, si queréis vistas, mejor que miréis para el otro lado – dijo estirando el brazo y tocando un muro que había a un metro de la ventana.

Gil aprovechó que no miraba para acercarse a Francis, que ya estaba en su cama.

-Deberíamos hablar con él – susurró de manera casi imperceptible. Francis negó con la cabeza - ¿Eres gilipollas? – Toño se dio la vuelta y Gilbert dejó de susurrar – Emma es muy dulce. Ha sido genial poder conocerla.

-Sí, ella también estaba muy contenta de haberte conocido.

Otra vez silencio en la habitación. Antonio se sentó en su cama y Gilbert, al ver que Francis no movía un dedo, siguió hablando.

-Toño, ¿eres feliz?

-Sí. ¿Por qué… me preguntas eso?

Gil se acercó a la cama de Toño y se sentó a su lado.

-No lo sé. Mira, puede que esté profundamente equivocado pero… somos amigos y yo… yo tengo que preguntártelo, ¿eres feliz con Emma?

-Gil, acabas de conocerla y la pobre estaba un poco tensa. Ella pensó que había algo entre Isabel y yo - Gilbert abrió los ojos como platos entendiendo la situación.

-Vaya…

-Pero tranquilo, ya no hay problema, y todo gracias a ese maravilloso beso que os disteis – Toño sonrió a su amigo – Ella es muy dulce de verdad. Francis, tú la conoces, dile como es Emma.

-S-sí, ella es muy dulce.

-Bien, pues me alegro mucho – Gilbert chocó su puño con el de Antonio y regresó a su cama. Toño se acostó mirando a la pared pensando en lo que acababa de decir. ¿De verdad era feliz con Emma?

A la mañana siguiente volvieron a montarse en el coche y siguieron rumbo a Sevilla. No les quedaba mucho trayecto así que para la hora de comer ya habían llegado.

-Bien chicos, es hora de que descubráis lo que he preparado para vosotros – decía Gilbert sin poder dejar de sonreír.

-Oh Dios mío. Gilbert, eres el mejor – Antonio estaba alucinando.

-Bastardo de mierda – la cara de Francis estaba totalmente pálida - ¿Por qué elegiste esto? Sabes que tengo miedo a las alturas.

-No seas tonto Fran, quiero hacer esto, es mi sueño.

-Sí claro.

-Sólo imagínatelo. Saltar desde 15.000 pies y volar hacia la Tierra.

-Eso no es volar. Es caer.

-Será divertido.

-Relájate, recuerda que Gil acabó disfrutando de bucear – Antonio intentaba mantener la paz entre sus amigos.

-Eso es verdad.

-No te jode. Con una profesora tan preciosa como Isabel ¿quién no?

-Soy un tipo con suerte – Gil sonrió seductoramente – y además ¿quién sabe? Quizás tú también tengas suerte.

*_Minutos después, en el aeródromo_*

-¡¿Estáis listo para saltar desde un avión?! – gritaba un hombre de unos cuarenta años, bastante grande y con cara de pocos amigos. La cara de Francis mostraba auténtico terror – ¡¿Estáis listos para entrar en el aire?!

-¡Sí! - respondían al unísono Gil y Toño realmente eufóricos. Esto iba a ser muy duro para Francis.

El entrenamiento previo al salto fue lo peor. El instructor les machacaba a pruebas de resistencia y de habilidad en las que Francis se ponía extremadamente nervioso, haciendo que pensara que cuando estuviera en el aire estaría más nervioso y lo haría peor, y moriría sin ninguna duda. Un círculo vicioso en toda regla. El peor momento fue cuando les explicaron lo que tendrían que hacer en caso de fallo de funcionamiento en el paracaídas. A Francis se le nublaba la vista y era incapaz de ver nada que no estuviera a un centímetro de su cara. Solo le quedaba rezar porque su paracaídas funcionara perfectamente.

-¿Qué estás firmando Gil? – Antonio se acercó a la mesa en la que estaba su amigo.

-El formulario de renuncia.

-¿Formulario de renuncia?

-Si nos pasa algo como… morir, ellos no se hacen responsables. Lo somos nosotros.

-¿Qué? – Francis aterrorizado miraba a sus amigos. Toño cogió el boli y comenzó a firmar el suyo mientras Gilbert le daba un trago a su cerveza.

-Os veo en el avión – Gil salió dejando a sus dos amigos solos. Fran quería morirse allí mismo con tal de no subirse a ese trasto de la muerte.

_*En la avioneta*_

Gilbert se moría de risa viendo a Francis temblar como a un flan mientras que Toño se dedicaba a mirar por las ventanillas observando como el avión iba ganando altura.

-Me encuentro mal, creo que voy a vomitar.

Gil estaba rojo de tanto reírse pero Antonio se acercó a su amigo.

-Yo también estoy asustado, pero es por eso que estamos aquí – Francis asintió ante las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Estáis listos? – se oyó decir al instructor – Prepárense.

Comenzaron a ponerse las gafas y los cascos. Toño le tuvo que abrochar a Francis el suyo ya que con el tembleque no podía.

-¡Muy bien chicos, es la hora! – Gilbert no dejaba de gritar y eso irritaba todavía más al francés. El albino estiro ambos puños para que sus amigos chocaran.

-Vale chicos, yo iré primero – dijo Antonio valientemente.

-¡Adiós amigo! – gritó Gil.

-Os veo abajo.

Al ver como Toño caía como un peso muerto del avión Francis comenzó a hiperventilar y cerró los ojos. Gilbert se colocó al borde de la avioneta dispuesto a saltar no sin antes observar cómo rezaba su amigo, que todavía tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Déjalo Francis – este le miró - ¡Solo deja que todo se vaya! – y saltó del avión.

El corazón del rubio latía con más fuerza que nunca y más cuando el instructor le indicó que le tocaba saltar. Se acercó a la escotilla y miró hacia abajo, la impresión le obligó a sentarse en el suelo de la avioneta.

-¡Empújeme! – fue lo último que llego a articular antes de que su cuerpo dejara de sentir nada físico a su alrededor.

Francis caía dando vueltas, sin parar de gritar. Cuando consiguió estabilizarse, se detuvo a contemplar las vistas para después cerrar los ojos y poder centrarse en lo que estaba sintiendo. Por otra parte, Gilbert no paraba de hacer acrobacias en el aire, vio a Antonio, que estaba a unos metros por debajo y se colocó delante de él. Ambos comenzaron a gritar y se agarraron de las manos mientras giraban en el aire. Francis les alcanzó y le tendieron las manos para que se uniera a ellos.

Allí estaban los tres, agarrados, volando por el cielo, sin dejar de sonreírse. Fran seguía nervioso pero el ver a sus dos mejores amigo allí a su lado le inspiró confianza, y agradeció a Dios por tenerlos. Sus manos se soltaron para comenzar cada uno a hacer piruetas por el aire. Francis gritaba, Gil se reía a carcajadas y Toño simplemente sonreía a sus amigos. Cuando era hora de abrir sus paracaídas, se alejaron para no chocarse. El primero en llegar abajo fue Antonio que en cuanto vio a Gilbert aterrizar, corrió a abrazarle. En cuanto Francis pisó tierra estiró los brazos al cielo y gritó de alegría. Sus dos amigos corrieron a abrazarle con tanta fuerza que cayeron al suelo sin parar de reír. Lo habían logrado.

Volvieron al coche, la última parada era Pamplona así que tenían un muy largo camino por delante. Las horas pasaron y sin darse cuenta cayó la noche. Se encontraban en mitad de la carretera así que decidieron detenerse en mitad de esta y pasar la noche en el vehículo. Francis no podía dormir, no paraba de darle vueltas a todo lo que había sucedido en aquel viaje. Dios, se acababa de tirar de un avión, aún no se lo podía creer. Pero eso no era lo que le impedía descansar, en estas vacaciones, se había dado cuenta de lo que sentían sus amigos; sus miedos, sus ilusiones, su forma de ver la vida… ahora les entendía.

-Buenos días – dijo el albino acercándose. Francis le miró desde abajo y le dedicó una sonrisa - ¿Has dormido? – se sentó a su lado.

-No – hubo un silencio. Los dos amigos miraron al horizonte viendo cómo los primeros rayos de sol asomaban perezosos.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos – Gil miró a su compañero – Vamos – comenzó a marcharse pero la voz de Francis le detuvo.

-Gilbert, realmente… lo siento – Fran apenas podía reprimir las lágrimas, estaba verdaderamente arrepentido. Gil le miró sonriendo y le tendió la mano, una vez levantado, le dio un cálido abrazo. No necesitaban decir nada más.

-¿Qué quieres decir con qué dormisteis en el coche? – Emma realmente alucinaba con su prometido.

-Una larga historia cariño.

-Cuéntamela.

-Te lo diré cuando vuelva.

-¿Por qué? Cuéntamelo ahora – Emma insistía poniendo morritos a la cámara.

-Ya te lo diré cuando regrese. No insistas más – la voz de Antonio sonó menos amable de lo que pretendía.

-¿Por qué te enfadas?

-¿Por qué preguntas? – Emma miró a Toño sin comprender.

-Está bien, olvídalo - la rubia cogió algo de la mesa y lo mostró a la cámara – Mira, son nuestras invitaciones de boda, preciosas, ¿no te parece? Estoy tan feliz… - Antonio permanecía callado mirando la pantalla – Por cierto, te he enviado algunas fotos con distintas opciones para tu traje. Elige uno ¿vale?

-Vale – hubo un silencio.

-Estás tan lejos cielo… - Toño seguía sin cambiar la expresión de su cara - ¿Me quieres, verdad?

-Sí.

-Pues entonces deja de pelear conmigo. Todo estaba bien antes de que te fueras de vacaciones. Antonio, vuelve a casa ya… Conmigo, tu familia, tus amigos…

-Mis amigos están aquí – respondió cortante.

-Sí, lo sé, ya sabes a lo que me refiero – Antonio volvió a mirar a la pantalla por última vez.

-Tengo que dejarte. Ya hablaremos en otro rato – sin decir nada más bajó la pantalla.

Emprendieron de nuevo el camino y mientras Francis y Gilbert charlaban sobre cosas banales, Antonio no podía de dejar en aquel día.

_*Flashback* _

-Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos todos, cumpleaños feliz.

Todos canturreaban mientras una tarta enorme se posaba delante de la cumpleañera, la madre de Antonio. Los aplausos inundaron la sala y Toño aprovechó para mostrarle a Emma una pequeña caja con un anillo en su interior.

-Oh dios mío – Emma no paraba de sonreírle sin apenas poder articular palabra – Es precioso.

-Lo es ¿verdad?

-Sí – Emma cogió la delicada cajita – Lily – llamó a su amiga en apenas un susurro. Su compañera se giró y vio el pequeño presente encima de la mesa. Ambas se miraron y comenzaron a gritar como histéricas. Todos se giraron a mirarlas.

-Cariño, ¿qué haces? – Antonio no entendía absolutamente nada.

-Lo siento, estoy tan feliz…

-Antonio acaba de proponerle matrimonio a Emma – explicó Lily feliz a la sala.

-¡¿Qué?! – la cara de Antonio lo decía todo.

-Oh madre mía – la madre del moreno tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Podías haber esperado a que tu madre cortara el pastel – decía Vincent, el hermano de Emma, con su cara de siempre.

-Toño, este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me podías hacer. Te quiero hijo – dijo su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla.

La revolución no había hecho nada más que empezar. Emma iba abrazando a todo el mundo mientras enseñaba a todas las mujeres su anillo y el resto de invitados se acercaban a Antonio a felicitarle.

-Que saquen el champán.

-Sí, brindemos por la feliz pareja.

Antonio aprovechó el momento de confusión para sacar a Emma a la azotea.

-Cielo, ¿qué ha pasado ahí dentro?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que este anillo – dijo sujetándole la mano – lo compré para mi madre – la sonrisa de Emma desapareció de su rostro – es su regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿E-es para tu madre? – Emma sentía que se iba a desmayar.

-Míralo cielo, es un anillo de señora mayor.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?

-Lo intenté pero estabas tan emocionada gritando y Lily lo anunció y…

-Entonces, ¿no quieres casarte conmigo?

-No es por ti. Es que ni siquiera había pensado en el matrimonio – Emma se quitó el anillo y se lo dio.

-Y ahora, ¿qué le digo a mi familia? – Emma se apartó y se acercó a la barandilla.

-Les diremos que ambos lo pensamos y que necesitamos más tiempo. Eso es todo.

-Esto es muy embarazoso – una lágrima comenzó a recorrer el rostro de la joven.

-Lo siento tanto cielo – Toño le acarició la mejilla secándole la lágrima.

-¿No quieres casarte nunca conmigo?

-Que no, no es así.

-Sí no es así dímelo ahora. Realmente te amo Toño. Y no quiero… - su voz se quebró del todo.

-No, no, no. Cariño por favor no llores – él fue a abrazarla pero le separó.

-Ahora no – se apartó de su lado y tras unos segundo volvió a encararle – Antonio, ¿vas en serio con esta relación?

Antonio la miró con una dulzura extrema. Estaba allí tan frágil… él nunca la había visto así.

-¿Sabes qué? – se acercó a ella y se arrodilló delante suyo - ¿Te casarías conmigo?

- Antonio, por favor.

-Está bien, ¿te casarías conmigo, por favor?

_*Fin del flashback*_

* * *

Eso no os lo esperabais ¿eh? Yo me quedé flipando cuando lo vi la verdad. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y que esperéis con ganas el siguiente porque será el último.

Ahora mismo estoy de exámenes finales de la universidad pero de todas formas, en dos semanas como muy tarde tendréis el cap. Muchas gracias a todos los que lo estáis leyendo.

PD: siento las posibles faltas de ortografía.

PD2: me gustan mucho los reviews y los favs.


	6. Capítulo 6 - Una Nueva Promesa

_¡Último capítulo! Muchas gracias a todos los que lo habéis estado leyendo y espero que os guste el final de la historia. _

_Hetalia no me pertenece es propiedad de Himaruya._

* * *

Unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación sacaron a Gilbert de su sueño. La noche anterior habían llegado a Pamplona y estaba realmente agotado. Se levantó maldiciendo.

-¿Quién es? – más golpes en la puerta fueron la contestación. Con paso firme la abrió.

-Servicio de habitaciones – dijo una preciosa chica con una sonrisa de par en par.

-¿Isabel? – preguntó incrédulo mientras la envolvía en un cálido abrazo - ¿cómo es que estás aquí?

- Francis me llamó y me pidió que viniera – entró en la habitación y dejó su bolso sobre una silla – Así que vine – concluyó tumbándose en la cama.

-¿Francis? Lo sabía. Es mi mejor amigo – se recostó junto a ella – Estoy… tan contento de que estés aquí…

-Estoy contenta de que estés contento – respondió la joven acercándose a él.

Otros golpecitos en la puerta interrumpieron a la pareja.

- _Bonjour _mis queridos pajarillos del amor.

-¡Hola! – Isabel corrió a abrazar al francés.

-¿Sorprendido Gilbert? – preguntó Francis sonriendo lascivamente a su amigo.

-Gracias por todo – se adelantó a decir la morena.

-Es genial verte. Siempre me alegras la vista.

-Y tú a mí – contestó entre risas.

-Hola preciosa – Antonio acababa de entrar por la puerta.

-Yo también te quiero Toño – saltó a abrazar al moreno.

-Es genial que estés de vuelta con nosotros – se giró hacia el dueño de la habitación - Oye Gilbert, vístete rápido que tenemos que estar en un sitio a las siete.

-Es verdad. Darme dos minutos – Gil entró al baño para cambiarse.

-¿Me has echado de menos Francis?

-Oh Isa, sabes que siempre te echo de menos – dijo colocándola su sombrero en la cabeza.

-Y, ¿a dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa – contestó Antonio – No puedo decirlo delante de él.

_*Minutos más tarde, paseando por las calles de Pamplona*_

-¿Qué está pasando? – preguntaba Gilbert sin entender nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Las calles estaban inundadas de personas vestidas de blanco con pañuelos rojos, había cabezudos en cada rincón al que miraras, y solo eran las siete de la mañana. Era muy extraño que un siete de Julio en España, se madrugara tanto.

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? – Isabel no podía creer que Gil no supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo - Es San Fermín. Corridas de toros.

-¿En serio?

-¿No lo conocías?

-Vosotros dos, seguidme – Toño corría emocionado por las calles seguido muy de cerca por Francis.

Consiguieron hacerse hueco en primera fila y observaron el espectáculo que había ante ellos.

- Dios mío, ¿qué están haciendo? – Gilbert tragó saliva varias veces.

-¡Estos hombres están locos! ¿Qué narices hacen?– el miedo en la cara de Francis lo decía todo.

-Suicidarse – dijo Isabel con una sonrisa - ¿No estáis aquí por eso?

Gilbert y Francis se giraron lentamente hacia Antonio, esperando que eso fuera una broma y no la realidad.

- No me miréis así, creía que esta debería ser la última prueba de nuestro viaje. Además, el novio es el último que decide.

-Sí, pero resulta que esta podría ser la última experiencia de nuestra vida.

-Cálmate Gil. Mejor comemos algo y lo hablamos ¿vale?

-Pero… tú eres – Toño echó a caminar dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

-Espera Antonio – el rubio comenzó a hablar – Esto no es deporte de aventura.

-Protesto. Estoy de acuerdo en que no es seguro como el resto de deportes y en que es ilegal en algunos países pero de acuerdo con la tradición y cultura española, está permitido – los otros dos amigos se miraban incrédulos – Y, técnicamente según nuestro trato, podemos elegir cualquier deporte.

-Toño, es muy peligroso – Isabel estaba un poco preocupada.

-Sí, esos toros pueden matarnos de verdad – realmente, Francis no quería morir – Nos quedaríamos colgados de sus cuernos como carne de brochetas.

-Precisamente ahí está el punto. ¿No quieres deshacerte del miedo que hay dentro de ti? Ahí tenemos nuestro miedo más profundo, la muerte. Enfrentémosla porque, más allá del miedo, está la victoria.

-Por favor, evítanos las frases sacadas de películas. ¿No será que el que quiere deshacerse de sus miedos eres tú? – Toño se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-Mira, piénsalo. Solo nosotros tres, sin instructores, sin entrenamiento… solo con mis amigos bueno, y con unos toros corriendo detrás de nosotros. Si queréis sobrevivir tan solo tenéis que correr.

-Isabel, ¿conoces algún psiquiatra por aquí? Porque nuestro querido Toño se ha vuelto completamente loco.

-Mira Gil, estaré en la línea de salida mañana a las siete. Con o sin vosotros.

_*Ya en el restaurante*_

-Francis, tengo algo para ti – Isabel buscó en su bolso – Es de Francesca – le entregó una postal.

-¡Oh!, y está en francés.

-El amor no tiene lenguaje – dijo Isabel en un suspiro – Creo que deberías comprarla algo.

-Tienes razón – mientras los dos hablaban, Gil observaba a Toño, que permanecía callado mirando su café – Chicos, ¿venís de compras?

-Ir vosotros tres, yo voy a volver al hotel.

-Toño, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Francis susurrándole al oído, lo que hizo reír al moreno.

-De verdad, estoy bien.

-Eso solo lo sabremos después de una prueba – Gil estaba totalmente serio.

-¿Prueba? – a Toño le divertía la situación.

-Sí, ¿Qué le parece doctor Freud? ¿Juega?

-Vamos.

-Negro.

-Noche.

-Mar.

-Salado.

-Trabajo.

-Dinero.

-Sexo.

-Me gusta.

-Amigo.

-Tú.

-Matrimonio.

Toño pensó la respuesta durante apenas dos segundos – Familia - Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando al moreno - ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es todo Gil?

-Sí, es suficiente.

-Sabelotodo. Has usado mi truco en mí. Por lo menos di lo que estás pensando.

-Vale. Has dudado en "matrimonio".

-Sí, ¿y? – Fran e Isabel permanecían en silencio observando la tensa situación.

-Nada, solo digo que has dudado en "matrimonio".

-Mira, no tengo tiempo para esta basura. Os veo después – Toño recogió sus cosas y se levantó de la mesa.

-Perdona Isabel, tengo que ir a…

-Corre, ve – le dijo la morena con una sonrisa. Gil salió corriendo y Francis permaneció sentado mirando a Isabel – Fran, tú también puedes ir – el rubio sonrió y fue tras sus amigos.

-¡Antonio! ¡Antonio! ¡ANTONIO!

-¿Qué quieres Gil?

-Cuéntanos, ¿qué te pasa? – Francis les había alcanzado.

-No es nada de verdad – el moreno se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino.

-Toño… - Francis odiaba ver a su amigo así.

-Mirar chicos, siento haberos gritado y haberme ido así de golpe.

-¿Ha sido porque he dicho que tenías un problema con el matrimonio? – Gil estaba arrepentido.

-Creo que estoy descontrolado, no sé lo que me está pasando.

-Es normal estar nervioso, lo tuyo con Emma no es un matrimonio de conveniencia.

-Sí, pero ella no es la misma que conocí. Ella ha cambiado, se ha vuelto posesiva – Gil y Fran asintieron ante esas palabras – La chica que yo conocí era una decoradora de interiores talentosa e independiente, ella disfrutaba de su trabajo. Pero ahora, ella… se despidió de su empleo, su pasión, y se ha apoderado de mi vida. Sí, quiero una compañera pero… también quiero mi propia vida. Eso de "dos cuerpos un alma" no será capaz de asimilarlo.

Toño tiró su mochila al suelo y se apoyó en una barandilla de la calle. Gilbert y Francis se acercaron a él colocándose uno a cada lado.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Gil rompió el silencio.

-Sí.

-¿No crees que se lo propusiste demasiado pronto?

- En realidad, ni siquiera se lo propuse.

-¿Qué? – preguntaron los dos amigos al unísono.

-Compré un anillo para el cumpleaños de mi madre. Antes de dárselo se lo enseñé a Emma y ella pensó… - Gil resopló llevándose las manos a la cabeza y Fran solo fue capaz de abrir la boca – pensó que era para ella.

-¿Estás loco? – dijo Francis agarrando por el cuello a Toño cuando fue capaz de reaccionar.

-¿Qué haces? – Gilbert les separó.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?

-Qué te pasa a ti.

-Ahora entiendo por qué estas vacaciones eran tan importantes para ti – Gil se apoyó en la barandilla.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Básicamente, querías escuchar de otra persona que no deberías casarte. Y, además de nosotros dos, ¿quién te lo habría dicho?

-¿Te has vuelto loco? Las invitaciones ya están impresas, no es momento de juegos.

-Antonio – Gil agarró a su amigo – Sabemos que Emma es una gran chica, y sabemos que te gusta y que por supuesto, no quieres herirla. Pero pregúntate a ti mismo, ¿estás 100% seguro de que quieres casarte con ella? Y si es que no, sé honesto contigo mismo y con ella – Antonio miraba fijamente a Gilbert sin saber qué decir o qué pensar – Claro que saldrá herida pero con el tiempo, será lo mejor para los dos.

-Gil tiene razón Toño.

-Sí Fran, pero me comprometí.

-Vale, cometiste un error pero nadie te enviará a la cárcel.

- No es tan fácil. Nuestras familias están involucradas.

- ¿Tus padres? Tío, es tu vida – Gil quería hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.

-Sí… - Antonio enmudeció por unos instantes – vosotros no lo entenderíais – se agachó a recoger su mochila – Solo, dejar el tema ¿vale? – y sin decir más se marchó.

-Antonio espera…

El moreno no hizo caso y desapareció entre la multitud. Fran y Gil se quedaron apoyados en la barandilla sin saber qué hacer para ayudar a su amigo. Eran totalmente inútiles.

_*Esa noche*_

Antonio estaba tirado en su cama con el portátil, viendo las fotos de los trajes que Emma le había mandado. Miraba la pantalla pero en realidad, no estaba viendo nada.

En otro cuarto, se escuchaban dos voces.

-¿Isabel? – Gilbert la llamaba mientras servía dos copas de vino sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la cama.

-¿Por qué gritas? – la chica salió del baño vestida con un elegante y delicado camisón blanco, dejando al alemán boquiabierto.

-¿Por qué estás tan lejos? – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

La chica sonrió y se acercó, hasta sentarse sobre él, haciendo que sus caras quedaran la una contra la otra. Él la acaricio el pelo.

-¿Mejor?

-Lo mejor – dijo Gilbert antes de que los labios de Isabel se encontraran con los suyos.

En otra habitación, Francis releía una y otra vez la carta que Francesca le había mandado. Grapó la carta a su diario y comenzó a escribir algo en la página de al lado.

A la mañana siguiente, Antonio se levantó del sofá dolorido. No había dormido nada en toda la noche pensando en sus problemas y aun así, no había conseguido encontrar la solución de ninguno.

Gilbert abrió los ojos y se encontró abrazando a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo. El calor de la piel desnuda de Isabel le impedía moverse de la cama pero sabía que no podía quedarse allí. La besó dulcemente en el cuello y salió de entre las sábanas. Cogió unos pantalones blancos y una camisa del mismo color y cuando iba a salir por la puerta dirigió un último vistazo a la cama, sin poder evitar la risa ante la imagen de Isabel durmiendo plácidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro. Costara lo que le costara, volvería a por ella.

Francis amaneció vestido con la ropa del día anterior pues se había quedado dormido escribiendo. Se lavó la cara para despejarse, se cambió de ropa y salió al patio del hotel donde se encontró con Gilbert. A los pocos segundos, Antonio salió de su habitación encontrándose a sus dos amigos a su lado. Ninguno se había echado atrás, ninguno tenía miedo a la muerte.

Minutos más tarde se encontraban entre la multitud, con un pañuelo rojo atado al cuello y rezando por sobrevivir. La gente no paraba de gritar lo que hacía que tuvieran los nervios a flor de piel.

-Vale chicos, he estado investigando – Gil estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios – El primer cohete significa que las puertas se han abierto. El segundo significa que los toros vienen hacia nosotros. Empezamos a correr con el segundo cohete.

Francis agarró el brazo de Antonio y comenzó a zarandearlo como si de una piñata se tratase, lo que desató la risa del moreno.

-Por favor San Fermín protégenos – decía Antonio sin parar de santiguarse.

-Maldito si muero… - Gil le miró con cara de asesino –… mi espíritu vendrá para perseguirte el resto de tu vida.

-¿Sabes qué? – dijo Francis – No pienses en la muerte, piensa en lo que harás si vives – Los dos amigos enmudecieron – Escuchar, hagamos un nuevo pacto. Llamémoslo el pacto "Si-salgo-vivo" ¿vale? Empiezo yo – Antonio y Gilbert dirigieron la mirada hacia el rubio – Si salgo vivo, os dejare leer mi poesía. No, no solo a vosotros, la publicaré.

-¿Escribes poesía? – Gil no conocía esa faceta de su amigo.

-Sí. Te toca.

-Vale, si salgo vivo… - Gilbert se echó a reír como un loco – vale, si salgo vivo… me quedaré con Isabel. Eso haré. ¿Qué sería lo peor que podría pasar? Sería despedido ¿Cierto? Pues… ¿a quién coño le importa? ¡La quiero! Estaré con ella y viviré.

-Bien dicho tío.

-Vamos Toño, tu turno – el moreno agarró las manos de sus compañeros y suspiró – Si salgo vivo… - el sonido del primer cohete le interrumpió – Mierda chicos, ¡las puertas ya están abiertas!

-Venga Antonio, dilo – insistía Gilbert apretando las manos de sus amigos con fuerza.

- Si salgo vivo… iré a Bruselas… y le diré a Emma que… - el segundo cohete estalló en el cielo, haciendo que la gente comenzara a correr.

-¿Decirle el qué? ¡Dilo! – Fran estaba aterrorizado viendo a los toros venir hacia ellos.

- ¡Vamos Toño!

- "¡Lo siento pero no puedo casarme contigo!"

-¡SÍ! – Gritaron Gil y Fran a la vez y saltando a abrazar a Toño – Felicidades.

-Chicos, ¡los toros!

Fran lanzó un grito de mujer antes de echar a correr como un loco seguido de los otros dos. Los corredores se empujaban unos a otros luchando por sus vidas y la marabunta de gente que se apilaba en las vallas gritaba como loca.

A medida que avanzaban en el recorrido, menos corredores iban quedando. Tras un giro, los toros se posicionaron justo detrás de los tres.

-¡Francis cuidado! – el grito de Gilbert le advirtió justo a tiempo para saltar a una de las vallas e impedir ser embestido por uno de los animales.

Antonio dirigió la vista atrás y vio como un chico joven era pisoteado por un toro. Tragó saliva y saltó a una de las vallas del lateral. La imagen le había impactado demasiado.

Gilbert se encontró solo corriendo, se giró para ver a sus amigos lo que le impidió esquivar a un corredor que estaba tumbado a un lado del camino. Cayó al suelo, justo en la mitad de la calle, viendo como uno de los toros estaba a escasos metros de envestirle. Afortunadamente, reaccionó a tiempo para esquivarle y tumbarse pegado a la pared.

Los tres amigos, cada uno desde su posición, se miraron, habían hecho una promesa y debían cumplirla.

Toño fue el primero en saltar y volver al recorrido, colocándose por delante del segundo grupo de toros. Gilbert le contempló con admiración, se levantó y comenzó a correr a su lado. Francis echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo y les alcanzó. Allí estaban los tres, corriendo juntos para salvar sus vidas. La emoción del momento no pudo evitar que se echaran a reír. Pasara lo que pasara estaban juntos, desde el primer día en que se conocieron lo estuvieron y hasta el último día de sus vidas lo estarán.

_Si avanzas con ansiedad en tu corazón, entonces estás vivo._

_Si avanzas con tu mirada llena de sueños, entonces estás vivo._

_Aprende a vivir libre como el viento._

_Aprende a fluir libre como el río._

_Recibe cada momento con los brazos abiertos._

_Que en cada momento veas un nuevo horizonte con tus ojos._

_Si avanzas llevando sorpresa en tus ojos, entonces estás vivo._

_Si avanzas con ansiedad en tu corazón, _

_Entonces estás vivo._

* * *

_Y hasta aquí esta bonita historia. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí y ahora os digo que tenéis que ver la película, es maravillosa en serio._

_Por si ha quedado alguna duda, ellos sobreviven y la poesía que sale al final, es una de las de Francis, para que se vea que cada uno cumplió con su promesa._

_Bueno pues lo siguiente que haré será el epílogo de "Casualidades del destino" que ya llevo mucho tiempo sin hacerlo y después haré un one-shot de Male!Bélgica y Fem!España. Y estas dos cosas cortitas son porque mientras estaré trabajando en mi próximo fic largo muahahaha que será histórico. Espero que os animéis a leerlo. Muchas gracias a todos y hasta la próxima._

_PD: siento las posibles faltas de ortografía._

_PD2: los reviews y los favs me gustan mucho._


End file.
